A moments touch
by Arosein1992
Summary: Hermione spends a year preparing for her new life as a witch. The years that follow challenge her. Her skills and 'gifts' secure the lives of her friends and herself. Being the friend of Harry Potter and eventually a hero who saves many lives almost caught in the cross hairs of death, With her gift which has been unheard of for many years and her possession of a time turner. HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

**A Moments Touch**

**This story is based on the books as much as possible. there is no huge amount of HermioneXMinerva there will be just not yet. i really wanted to add my own mix to Hermione's **** character so mostly all the same just one extra thing. she has a gift.**

**The "gift" as i call it is like a touch based Legilimency. it triggers as someone emotively thinks of specifics memories. **

**This story involves "gifts", time-turner events, and eventually Hermione Minerva pairing. im not sure how i feel about a huge first chapter for the first year when there is such a small second year with Hermione's pov. but i have an idea so i hope it plays out bigger than i think. there will be other minor pairings with Hermione so be warned.**

* * *

"Hermione Granger" A little girl with red bushy hair's head pop up at her name. The teacher had gently called her name which was only odd because she didn't have hand up answering a question. She was well known for this even though none of her classmates liked it. This time her head had been stuck in a book also pretty common. Timidly she walked up to her teachers desk where she was informed that her parents were at the front office going to take her home early for the day. Given that it was both of her parents that meant they were fine so her mood was only soured by the fact she was leaving school early.

This was the start of her last year in public school though she didn't know it yet. At first she tried to tell herself on the walk to the office that it might not be serious. It was her birthday tomorrow. They had never taken her from school. It wasn't more important than spending time with them but they knew how much she loved learning and being in school even if she was a "know it all."

When she returned home with her parents whom hadn't said much she saw a few strange things as she entered their home. An owl, a letter sealed resting under its claw and an woman sitting on the couch. The woman she'd never met before stood and gave a slight bow to show her respect. She appeared so formal although her clothes didn't appear to hold an clue to what she was here for. If anything a few choice pieces raised more questions in her mind.

"Mum.. Pa? What is going on who is she? What is all this?" She asked gesturing to the owl and letter.

"Just sit dear its best she explain as we are still unsure ourselves." Given no other option Hermione decides to follow her father to the couch and sits between her parents. She feels a ball in her chest and throat. The thought of her uncle or aunt came to mind perhaps this was someone giving news they had passed. She couldn't voice the words fearing they would be true. So she chewed her lip and listened.

"Right so!" The women spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "My name is Minerva I am here today and asked your parents to bring you here because I have news for you and I will help guide you in your next steps should you take them."

"Next steps to what?"

"Well tomorrow is your birthday. Customarily maybe not here but in my world the age 11 is a very important occasion. See where I come from children like you at 11 go to a private school for witches and wizards to learn how to use their magic." The woman pauses sure she was to receive an uproar from the parents at least. All she had told them was a school of gifted students were looking for her to attend. When nothing came but stunned looks she took the opening to continue. "Perhaps you have noticed things happing when there have been high emotions?"

Hermione didn't have high emotions. There were many things that bothered her from kids in school to the things that happened in the world around them yet all she even got was slightly upset.

"Things are too nice at home to be upset about anything to be honest." Hermione said she was skeptical even though she could tell this woman was very smart and at lest believed she was telling the truth. If not for her gift she knew she wouldn't believe her at all. "But there is one thing that stands out."

"Good. Now usually all one would receive is this letter but seeing how you are born from parents whom have no magic it's normal to have someone such as myself introduce this all to you explain, show, or help you in anyway."

"Show us?" Mr. Granger spoke up with curiosity. "Show us what?"

Without hesitation Minerva tucked her hand in her cloak and pulled out a stick. The stick was carved and looked very magnificent in design. To which they each assumed it was a "wand" the woman spoke a few words loud enough to ensure they heard her clearly. The words were different and Hermione was sure she would need help getting use to that.

They watched as the sofa changed color and then minutes later back again. They stared at the couch, minerva, then the couch until shock had run out. Minerva expected a longer reaction time but the girl had proved to be exceptionally bright by catching on and following new information so easily.

"May I?" Hermione asked looking at her wand wanting a closer look. Mr and Mrs Granger leaned over her shoulder to inspect it too. "I would get one as well? Where?"

"Yes. I could take you now or even first thing in the morning, though before that you must set up an account to use wizardry money. It might turn into a lot to take in in one day." She said watching Hermione swish her wrist as she did and finish with a good flick. She might be a natural Minerva hummed proudly at her young future pupil.

"Mum pa what do you think?" They both looked as ready to go as she did it was no secret they all loved learning new things.

"You must have tons of questions darling. Where ever you want to ask them here or out there." Where ever there was. They had never come across anything in London that looked magic related before. Hermione took a moment to think it over yet decided to pick the letter up from under the owls claw. The seal on the back added to her list of questions.

Parchment with scratched words about a school called Hogwarts having excepted her into their program next year. From that she went to the page that was an included list of materials and books she would need. Even after all the odd names and requested items she was sure she would be more then excited to see all this. Looking over to the woman who represented the school and the couch that she had magically changed colors she had no reason not to believe all this. If it wasn't for her gift she might think differently.

"I would love to start today no point in taking me from school to not learn all that I can today." It was the quirkiest statement Minerva had ever heard from such a young child but she couldn't agree more. Going to retrieve her wand back she smiled as she offered to let the family get ready.

"You can get ready and I'll wait here I'll have to direct you as you drive since I doubt you would enjoy our typical mode of transportation." The questions that sat in the air were many but each Granger let it be for now. The first one back and quite ready was Hermione. She had a large backpack and even a note pad to write everything down. As Minerva waited she sent the owl back as it was a ministry owl and it had waited long enough to return.

Hermione found the color it wore particularly interesting. Much like the color Minerva had placed on the couch. Both were beyond normal. The owl had brown feathers with golden flakes. Were as the couch was turn emerald green. Clearly by Minerva's gown and cloak she loved this shade of green. Aside from her everything in the room looked normal again.

"I took the liberty of leaving these books here for you. I've also made it so that non magical people can only tell they are old literature like hamlet and Othello an so on. These however are books on everything you may need to know of before diving into the magical world. Today you should be fine with me but read these before school." She wanted to make it clear how important it would be to read them. Once she read most of the pureblood concept books she was sure that Hermione would fear going to school. Would fear the risk her blood status might give her.

"That I can do. Don't worry Minerva I am use to being different. If one more thing is that I'm born from not magical parents I can understand if people find it most difficult to believe."

"Well most people have grown out of this point of view but there are still a few who have it running in their family to believe in what they call pureblood. One day that will change but until then having you understand our customs or our world will get you a long way without much bother." As Minerva spoke she went to pat her arm until Hermione moved her arm backward. The motion surprised her but Hermione quickly explained.

"Since you might understand me. I don't usually let people touch me if they don't know about my gift. Many people would find it an invasion of privacy." She didn't want to share to much. "I'm not sure how it actually works but I've noticed if someone is thinking about anything particular when they touch me I can see their memories or something like what they are thinking."

"Oh?" Although she was surprised to hear this and honestly Minerva had never hear of anything like this she gave Hermione an answer she knew she would like. "sounds like something you can dig into at the school library. Its very huge I dare say you can find anything there."

Minerva had not been talkative until they all reached a tavern. She informed the parents that they would be compelled to walk away but as soon as they did she could fix that for them. Seemed as if everything could be hidden from non magical people. The text books, the tavern, what next?

Inside was all mysterious and wonderful things. Some creatures they had never seen before but mostly drinking wizards a few witches. Some were eating but mostly the room became quite as soon as they stepped in. Minerva held a stiff posture as she led the way for the family. She was not a frequenting guest or someone of high stature if Hermione had to guess it might be both.

The crowd began mingling again once Minerva greeted Tom the bartender. He curiously asked about the youngin' and herself not being in school. Minerva worded her words carefully not wanted to put Hermione in a uncomfortable situation right off the bat. "It's never to soon to get next years students ready for school. Have a great day Tom."

The first thing they saw leaving through the back door was a brick wall. An alley that didn't seem to have much to offer in hints where they were going. Minerva cleared her throat to get their attention as she tapped the bricks in a particular order. The wall crumbled in the cracks that started to open. Bricks folded away further and further apart till an archway revealed all the things they could never imagine.

As they walked Hermione saw numerous places that highlighted in the things she needed which would be easy enough to come back to after wherever it was they were dead set to be headed to first. Gringotts bank read across the front. It looked old it felt almost dangerous walking inside. The safety of the building nor the eyes that laid on them were certainly not the issue though. Maybe more like who or what what staring at them.

The trio walked quickly behind Minerva who seemed confident it was safe for them to be there. In a downward glance Minerva could see Hermione trying to evaluate and guess the nature of the workers. She smiled when their eyes met. Her newest student as bright as she was could also accept defeat in not knowing. It was a great thing to be aware of your limits and not assume anything that you didn't know for sure. Minerva was sure that come this time next year children will be challenged by her knowledge.

"Goblins my dear, they love storing and counting gold, this is the safest bank in the world."

"That it is." Said the goblin at the top of a grand podium. "What can I do for you today madam McGonagall?" Minerva holds out her hand and a letter appears.

"By muggle-born law I am here to activate an account for a Hermione Granger. Her funds will start from the ministry and continue from whatever her parents can offer. Here is your paperwork and I've been given the duty of presenting my wand to temporarily open the account." Before anyone of her parents could refute the notion of funding from a ministry the paperwork had disappeared and was in the goblins hands. He nodded and parted way for a moment.

"McGonagall we don't need funds from the ministry do we? Are things that expensive here?"

"No more than you are use to but it is a customary gesture from our minister to each new muggle-born student. There are very few parents that have this much time between when they find out and when their child goes away for school. Most parents have paid for normal school and find it difficult to provide for another. It's an expense that you were unaware of this is our way of saying we do welcome you and understand the burden this news can take on non magical folk."

Before anymore could be discussed the goblin had returned along with another. The new goblin joined beside them revealing their true height that podium hid well. It was expressed that he was their cart driver and vault keeper for the day. With that off they went to show them the vault and though the was no funds yet added the experience was thrilling.

Just as Minerva had said they walked back to the wand makers store. Upon entering their eyes had to adjust. The place seemed empty of people but was as stocked as a bookstore. Along the wall a ladder moved revealing the location of the owner. The older man made his way over to the counter and looked at Hermione as if reading the young witch's soul.

"Why hello there. My name is Olivander. Seems to be a special day today. A new witch is welcomed to which school my dear?" He greets her with a hand. She takes it quickly and lets it go before she replies.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm going to Hogwarts I was actually unaware of other schools."

"Ah new to everything I see. No worries dear I rarely see anyone not of Hogwarts but when I do it seems to be the best choice." He walks around the counter and offers to lead the way to the wall to the left. "What skills do you excel in now. The school decides by brightness, courage/strength, loyalty, and resourcefulness what house you may benefit in most. Sometimes this can guide you to the wand that will choose you."

"Hmm sounds like I would fit any but I would say I love to learn the most." They walk past the wall and she feels like he is trying to understand her character.

"Right then I believe we should try this one." He waves a wand and a box floats down he reveals a sleek yet very detailed wood. "Alder wood with a dragon heartstring. Let's give it's a flick up and say 'lumos'."

"Lumos." Hermione said confidently after taking a deep breath. Her hand flicked up as he had demonstrated moments ago. The wood felt strange in her hand but she could feel the pull it had as she said the word. She gasped at the feeling but when nothing but a few lights flickered stronger and the wand in hand only shimmered slightly at the tip she assumed she hadn't done something right. Though she wasn't discouraged she gave the wand back.

"No I suppose that wand isn't for you. Hmm.. let's see." He wandered away from her but she followed. He hummed and patted his finger against his chin "vine.." He mumbled lowly. He hunted the back wall. "Ah ha come try this vine wood dragon heartstring again. Move like this and say 'wingardium leviosa'." She did and the effects were so much better.

As her hand moved the wand felt much more comfortable and didn't tug so hard as she said the words. It felt natural and as the words left her mouth the boxes she had pointed at gently lifted and then dropped just as she had focused on them.

"Marvelous!" He exclaims and retrieves the wand and places it back in the box happily handing to her. "This wand has chosen you. Use it wisely." His words

Mixed with excitement and knowledge was all the surprising things they encountered on their trip. Once Hermione had gotten her wand her future teacher lead her and her parents along every store she would need. Her robes, though dull, they looked amazing in the making. Minerva explained until she was placed in a house she would be like all first years, in a black robe. Her text books were the least thrilling place only by the magical enhancements. The wands magic was done, the bank and robes there was magical things working be it goblins or hovering needle and thread, but the bookstore was just that.

As they left the small magical community Hermione felt the urge to keep learning more. She was mind set on reading every book till the end of the year or until she was done and read them twice at least. Minerva guided them out and back to there car. Once home safely the older witch bid her farewells and offered her guidance if needed.

"Minerva?" Hermione called out making the teacher stop. "Will I be able to make friends you think. I never made any before. I'm to much of a know it all."

"Hermione dear once you are placed in a house even if the other kids don't get friendly your house will be there for you just give them time." She stepped out onto the porch further. "Oh an Miss Granger get used to calling me professor McGonagall on school grounds."

Two months had gone by since Hermione Granger found out she was a witch. In this time she has read all the books her teacher had left except one. She was a day or so away from finishing the book that was much like the others, Inches thick, old languages, and full of information. That's why with the owl she'd picked out the day before her birthday she sent a letter to Minerva. She requested more books if she had anything useful. This was days ago and she'd not heard back. The weekend was approaching so she began to think there was a secret to send a letter that the book on owls hadn't told her. Her normal school work left her bored daily so coming home to read more about the magical community was very interesting.

As Friday ended Hermione began to believe she'd spend the weekend decided what books she could use another look through. Her mother assured her that wouldn't be such a terrible thing while her father said they could try another letter in the morning, since her owl had come back she assumed her teacher had gotten the letter but there was nothing on it's claws once it did. By dinner time Hermione hadn't expected an owl to perch itself on the kitchen window sill. It was open for some evening breeze.

Dear Miss Granger

I must ask you to pardon my lateness in a letter back. I let your owl rest and eat here to travel home and send my own owl. The school is busy as usual. I have already begun gathering more books though and would be glad to bring them tomorrow afternoon. Also a minor thing to remember is owls are considered nocturnal they mustn't be seen flying around during the day. Sleep well to night if tomorrow is not okay simple send my owl back with a note tonight he is quite fast and used to the trip.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

P.s. I hope you are ready to start your textbooks by the time you are done school may be upon you.

"Seems like a great time we should be home by lunch time." They were doing an early morning dental appointment and she was going to have to tag along.

After Saturday's morning appointment Hermione and her parents arrived home just in time to greet professor McGonagall with time to spare it seemed. That is until walking up to the door way they spotted a cat. The cat meowed at the family as they stepped up to the porch. To Hermione there was something faintly familiar about it. Her mother spoke to it as her father opened their front door. The moment the door opened the cat shot inside.

Before anyone can do anything let alone say anything the cat morphs into Minerva. They all scurry inside not wishing the neighbors to see. Shock is on all the Granger's faces and Minerva finds herself holding back a rare laugh. Though she tries so hard her face still forms a smile.

"Sorry for that just I assumed I would stand out had I waited like this on your porch. I arrived down the road and walked up like a stray cat so that should help." blushed as she realized she has spoken baby talk to her daughters teacher. Hermione recovers the conversation with an agreement of her suspicions since her robes she were greatly similar to her previous ones. Hermione thought they looked amazing but she was quite aware her neighbors would be more than a little curious if they saw.

"I hope your trip was pleasant, if you're hungry mom usually starts lunch after we come home." Hermione offers looking to her mother to see if she was willing to if needed.

"Oh that's very kind but I'll be fine with some Tea I'm sure." Minerva was use to the offers once a student learns they're a witch or wizard the introduction is made an then depending on how long they have there is an assistant period to help them get their books an generally by the second visit though odd the offers always consistent or something to drink or eat. She held up a bag pulled from under her robes which only left a ton of questions written on Hermione's face. "Perhaps we should get started somewhere quiet." She chuckled slightly at the young witches endless interest in everything.

"Certainly the study should work Hermione, I'll bring the tea along shortly, don't let my daughter talk your ears off to much." Her mother said.

The two sat down and it didn't take Minerva long to realize she was enjoying herself to much. Every time Minerva went over something Hermione had at least three questions pertaining it. She had never known another person so interested in knowledge aside from herself an her closest friend. Dumbledore was very smart an challenged her at times but she could believe this girl would one day do so all the time.

"So this apparating is what you did to get here, when can I learn to?" Hermione asks only to be disappointed when she's told not until she was 17. "How about floo? Should I do that get to the train or wherever I might need to?"

"Unfortunately floo is a network. Certainly we could get your fireplace set up if need be but it's only useful if you need to enter the ministry or travel to Diagon alley even a friends house but not the school or anywhere without a connection to floo as well. School is to secure… a call perhaps but none travel from outside. Also you must know the destinations code to active the connection. Saying the wrong thing can be disastrous so be careful." Hermione visibly pales at the thought of messing up anything she's learning.

They eventually move on the topics of larger interest to both of them like creators of spells. How one does this the history of magic making its way into such complex spells. Ones she can't even begin to practice yet. She can do motions an non active pronunciations. It was amazing how something as simple as lumos could turn in to bigger an stronger things. How someone decided what needed magic an what didn't. She realizes there were creators of much more than just spells. There was potions, dueling, games with brooms that flew and games of moving chess. She couldn't wait to learn more an more so she could to add to the magical world once she was ready an experienced.

It was well after tea, a snack, and evening drawing an end to the day that Minerva found herself able to see past the girls need to learn an spotted a yawn. She could see exhaustion an delicately closed the book in the girls hands. Cutting her off before she could begin her questioning of magical creatures. She to felt a yawn creeping up but she pushed it from her mind as she got up.

"I believe we have reached our limit today." Hermione looked up saddened at this.

"I know your busy but is there a chance…we could have another sit down again before school starts. I just feel I need to catch up to so many other students that know the world so well." Minerva could sympathize with this and offered an smile.

"I'm sure in the months to come we can certainly make time. Just swear you won't mention this to other students. For your sake more than mine. I don't want anyone to think your favored on your first day." Hermione beams an Minerva adds. "I can see you're most inquisitive an I would hate to see potential like that wasted. Much like myself when I was much younger."

As she walked Minerva out in the cover of nightfall she pondered how old she was since she didn't really look old at all. She could see a few stress lines an age lines but nothing that even her mother didn't have or had in pictures before she was born. She never got to ask as she quickly shifted and ran off not long after there was a faint pop sound that Hermione could only guess was what her professor described as apparating.

Hermione was never more curious how this was done. Having heard of it was enough for interest but seeing and hearing it in person was extraordinary. With her mothers hand on her shoulder she closed the door an once inside she realized how late it was an how hungry she was by dinner being set on the table and the evening news playing quietly in the background.

"Next time before she runs off invite her to supper I'm sure they have exquisite foods but she must be starving after all that work with you." Jean suggests with a light tease. A blush rises and quickly is hidden while rummaging in the fridge for a drink.

After dinner that night it takes less than a month for the professor to reach out again. The children at school have all but a few gone home for the holidays. She can't offer much but she offers to introduce another part of the magical world to Hermione. Tells her it's profoundly important she know where she is going on the day she needs to take the train to school. Her parents are very busy with clients a allow her this one trip. They don't want to fear her getting lost since the teacher seems quite capable

Her parents wanted her back before lunch but then they had to accept an emergency client. Their lunch canceled but not wanting to stop their child from eating they gave her some money. She promised to not be long and left the dentistry that Saturday morning with Minerva in relatively normal clothes.

"Thank you for coming to me my parents never like leaving me home alone when I have no school but they have work."

"Think nothing of it child I see they have quite the job and I wouldn't want you to walk to meet me." They walked to secluded area an made sure to hide regardless of nobody being in sight. The pull Hermione felt, as Minerva apparated as she said they would need to, made her gut clench. Feeling she might throw up she held the hand tighter. Though it felt like minutes not moments she successfully held herself together.

"Now from your home this is not a far drive but as I don't drive either here we are. Now once at kings cross you mustn't be dressed for school quite then. You wait till you've reach the train an it has departed." They were across the street in what seemed to be abandoned building. Due to the noise outside there really was no cause for concern about the popping sound associated with apparating. They made there way down the building an across the street into the train station. Minerva's hand grasped Hermione's regardless of her ability feeling the packed station wasn't the place to let her professional side, walls and distance, from her students let her lose one in the crowd.

The effect was minimal as Minerva was focused on not thinking of anything. Hermione felt pulled along for some time and given the amount of people she accepted it until the two of them finally stopped. The pair stood across from a mere platform wall. It was numbered nine and ten. Hermione was sure she looking at the wrong thing. She sought out Minerva's gaze. It was firmly on the wall.

"See the platform numbers." A quick nod and Minerva continued. "What comes to mind when I say platform nine and three quarters?"

"I'd have to imagine it's meant to mean there's a platform between the two some how. I read about it but there's no indication how to get to that specificity."

"That's because back when it was made for transportation nobody expected non wizard families to need to find it. Once it was the main way to get to school it was intended to Wizarding World needn't explain again." They share a grimace but Minerva was proud she had such a enthusiastic student to look forward too. "as it's currently locked we can not do more than a verbal description. On the day you arrive, September first, you have between nine in the morning to eleven to focus your thoughts on the specific platform and rush at that wall. You will then be able to cross through the magical veil"

"It sucks it's not open I'd love to see it done. I am imagining it but it's perhaps not like you know it to be." It sounded quite needy but the truth was every muggle-born felt the same. Even some only children from wizarding homes felt this way at some point. As they turned away Minerva retrieved Hermione's hand again. For a moment she felt sympathy an calmly tried to think of her a particular time of seeing it happen. She truly had no idea how long if Hermione could see it it would take.

Unaware of the attempt left Hermione very surprised as a small flash came to her. Gripping firmly to the hand holding hers she kept walking through the vision coming to her. She trusted her guide and found security regardless the same wall they left swallowing a tall thin man and only slightly shorter boy. Another boy not much older than she herself was now ran an again the wall melted around him.

"My two younger brothers," the Scottish tone pulled Hermione back into her current place and time. "They always loved the magic behind that. I'm afraid I should let go now least I force anything more on you." Speechlessly Hermione followed closely. The tenderness told her it was no time to push any topic until they reached an open space with fresh air.

"I really appreciated you trying to show me that so I could understand better what to expect. I'm just sorry it brought up something bad for you." It wasn't completely something she was always prepared for seeing as the first time she remembered experiencing a memory it was at a funeral. One man who knew a family friend who had passed walked away from the casket and tried to move her out his way. She saw him kill the same person in the casket. She tried to tell her parents and they didn't understand nor did they want to believe it. A few days afterward the news came that the same guy was arrested for the crime. Ever since then her parents had been very kind an understanding about her gift.

"Oh child it's never truly bad to think of my family, it might hurt but it's better than not remembering them." The way Minerva smiled lightly told Hermione it was the truth not just something to make her feel better. "Now how about some food on our return. I know your parents required you be fed. Where would you like to eat."

"There's a place not far from here."

As they walked a few blocks to the place there wasn't much discussion to be had except light bantering about literature once they passed a window of a bookstore. It was clear both were very similar in tastes. There were classics of literature that they equally adored but Minerva could see the innocence in Hermione that told her she couldn't truly understand the feelings behind the words quite yet. Hermione on the other hand was sure she knew what the words meant an that wasn't far from knowing the feelings.

The brontë sisters, homer, Shakespeare, and Dante Alighieri all wrote much works revolving passionate topics. Love, tragedy, and drama there wasn't all that much Hermione hadn't already felt. Loving her parents, her gift, and all the things she had seen so far what else was there.

"There is a lot you haven't felt first hand yet an that's something to be thankful for I assure you." They had talked through the meal an even upon returning to her parents dentistry they quietly spoke just before parting ways.

"Well I suppose curious nature aside I'm going to have to be patient for those things you speak of." Hermione laughed and waved goodbye to her teacher. There was probably no more meeting to be had even if they had time between now an school. "I'll see you at school for sure thank you for everything."

That was the last visit that could be plausible called. All the books she received was by packages and with short letter explaining the importance of each one. The previous books lent had been returned as well. It was obvious when no letter returned that school must being busy and students were probably beginning their finals. Suddenly it was summer again as the year flew by like no time at all.

Kings cross on September first was packed it was ridiculous if you asked Jean Granger. Jean had seen the school rush when they had returned to the Leaky Cauldron to retrieve her official first year supplies, but this was madness. Hermione shared with her parents the details of what it took to get to the platform they needed. As bewildered as ever but fully ready to see the only child off they did their best not to draw attention to themselves.

Circling the platform slowly an watching as a few children an parents make the brisk run. No one reacted. There was not second glances from muggles passing. A elder lady pushed through the hesitant groups of who should go next as if to many moved toward the same spot it would give them away. Pulling along a young boy she called out his name.

"Come on now Neville don't sit around an wait. You must assert yourself you're from a great family act like it." The poor boy tried to stand straight ignoring the obvious staring. Just as he did it was a if he suddenly realized something was missing. He scrambled low to the grown an scooped up a toad which made Hermione cringe if embarrassed she hisses. "Neville!"

"Yes grandma" he returned to her side and they melted into the platform. After such a performance a few families including hers made their way through as well. It was still quite early to need to be on the train so her an her parents placed her luggage down for a short while an simply watched. The crimson shine from the train was very stunning thankfully that meant her parents loved how new and safe it looked. When time came that they needed to go they place a kiss each on her cheeks and sweetly wished her well and asked for her to message as often as possible.

Luggage in had she opened a compartment and observed it for a moment. Impressed with the size compared to outside it didn't quite feel right but she was glad she wouldn't be suffocated the whole ride body to body. Once settled she heard a bit of clamoring as people got aboard. Prepared to meet a lot of people in just a few minutes she began wringing her hands.

Someone approached her compartment, door left open, she heard the muttering of things like 'I don't know her,' 'she just a first year,' and even 'no! look at her bushy hair.' Finally, clearly first years just like her an friendless thus far, students began taking up seats one by one. Not last but just barely making it in the compartment was the same boy with her elderly grandmother. He tripped over the track of the door loosing his balance and his toad in one quick moment.

"It's Neville right?" She got up an helped him. "I saw you an your grandmother earlier."

"Y-Yes, Tr-Trevor! Oh no, grans gonna kill me." Leaving introductions for later she promised to help him find his toad. The slime disgusted her but that wasn't a good enough reason to not help even as the train began moving and she knew she was suppose to be sitting she had already walked quite a distance fro her compartment so she refused to turn back now.

Eventually she came across one with just two boys. Having had heard a ribbit and one of the boys said a frog had escaped from the room and figured it wouldn't hurt to interrupt. Casually approached the open door and observed as both startled boys looked over. The reddest hair she had ever seen was the first thing she noticed the second was that same boy had his wand out an pointed at… a rat. She shudder at the realization.

"Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost his." Curiosity distracting her she forgot Trevor for a moment. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." The boys poor rhythm did nothing making Hermione sure it was not a true spell. Personally she had never tried a spell but after practicing mentally and after studying she was sure she could do something. "are you sure that's a spell."

"Well you give one a go then." The red head snapped.

"I've only tried simple ones but here." Hermione sat in front of a jet black hair boy with glasses. She was sure what to try as soon as she did. "Oculus Reparo." His glasses crackled and repaired every old scratch or scrape. He was startled and took them off as she asked how it was. It was only then she noticed a special trait about him. She'd read a lot about the latest history of the wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. " you're Harry Potter aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She directed at the red head whom seemed upset of her spell actually working.

"Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure" she knew the tone that he had an decided to leave proud now than stay an bother them she could only hope given time that they would be friends just like if she could help Neville. As she left she gave them a heads up as she had already changed when she first got on board. "We are almost there I believe, you may want to change into your robes." She left and only turned to Ron to mention a bit of dirt he had on his nose. This only wording her expression.

Eventually she returned to her compartment completely unsuccessful but to find Neville also returning and in hand his toad. Hermione smiled glad for him and held the door open so he could hold Trevor firmly until arrival.

Once they did and the train came to a full stop all the students climbed off and took there luggage as they did. A loud boomy voice called out for all students to leave the luggage in a specific place and for all first years to come to him. He was a very large man she could only guess why but decided it didn't matter as he was probably a teacher an wasn't that abnormally large if others didn't mind she wouldn't. He called out Harry making her immediately turn an see Harry Potter. This made her smiled because he ran to the man giving him a enthusiastic wave.

"Glad you made it alright." It seemed perhaps this man helped Harry just as Minerva had helped her. "Okay all first years here? Right then follow me." As the other students climbed into carriages the first years it seamed were traveling by boats. Very few that rode the train together stayed together. All the boats were self rowing and lead by the the one holding the tall man.

Once the boats reach the other side of the lake safely, regardless all the bumps on the way from whatever was in the big lake, they were lead inside. Nobody was the only one ogling everything. The walls were huge compared to them. The walls were covered in portraits that spoke to them. Reading about them had prepared her only slightly for the surprise. They were placed just before the second biggest door they had seen. As everyone stopped the familiarity of the next voice made Hermione perk up and push forward to see better.

"Momentarily I will return and we shall enter the great hall an you will file in and line up. There you will be sorted, you will sit with your house, and the headmaster with give a small greeting and the feast will begin." She paused a moment for questions the only outburst given though was once again Neville. The crowd laughed a bit and she left with nothing else said.

"So it's true Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts." Hermione couldn't see much but with a firm nudge she saw a blonde boy facing Harry an Ron. "This Crabbe, Goyle, and I'm Draco." Ron laughed causing Draco to mock his family. "You'll find some wizarding families are better than others." He gave a glance of disdain to Ron. "I'd be careful making friends with the wrong sorts of people Potter."

"I think I can tell the right sorts for myself thank you very much." The hand The was extended dropped slightly. As if waiting to see the discussion reach its own end professor Minerva strode up and broke the two apart.

"We are ready for you now." Then they entered a massive hall full of other students and colors. The celling mimicked the sky outside. Candles were set everywhere. It was a beautiful dinning hall. There was an uproar as they entered that settled once the line had formed. All that was in front of them was very old hat on a stool and Minerva waiting beside it. It didn't seem like much but the instant it began talking every obvious muggle-born began staring wide eyed with their mouth hanging open. Paintings that talked was hard enough to see but easy to explain. This hat moved with such specifics and so lively as it spoke of the founders and each house.

Finally it stoped as it reach the end of its tale and song. It gave an under toned warning the new and old students of the need to stand united to not hate the Slyitherins. By their description and the tables joy in their identity she could see why no one outside of the house was very friendly with them. Having a small number of people go ahead of her made her feel more ready for when she heard her own name called. She climbed the stairs stood in front of the stool. The hat lifted and she sat as she was too focused on what house she hoped to get in to look to professor. Muttering kept going above her for a minute that Hermione began to worry. As if characterizing her it mentioned her brilliance making her much success in Ravenclaw, her loyalties would be well rewarded in Hufflepuff, her creativity and cunningness would even help in Slyitherin, but her courage was what really trumped all else it seemed. So she was place in Gryffindor. She happily climbed down a little pink in the cheeks for her length in time under the hat. Everyone was staring all but the house in red and gold, they was a big cheer and she sat next to another first year there was plenty of room made for the new kids it seemed.

Once she sat she joined everyone else in refocusing on the rest of the first years placements. She was painfully obvious to how quick some decisions were made compared to hers. Many kids later and Harry Potter was sorted Gryffindor along with his new friend Ronald Weasley.

Harry stalled for a minute she heard the hat mutter on about being meant for greatness and how Slyitherin could help him. The poor boy begged the hat for anything but which ended him in Gryffindor. The whole hall had impute. Ron on the other hand had been mere moments as it seemed all his family was in Gryffindor. The only kid that seemed instant was Draco Malloy. The hat only reached a hair above his head before it exclaimed his house was Slyitherin.

The feast was magical. It was simply wonderful and all Hermione could do was force herself to not take the magic out of how it was possible. She wanted to know how the food appeared or how it replenished but she knew right now no one would understand her curiosity. It was a time for joy and making friends. She could do that, at least she hoped she could seeing how Ron could only grimace so far. Harry seemed quite happy with anything anyone said to him. Seeing as he was famous it was a lot of people.

After the feast people would leave but the first years were guided to there dormitories instead of expected to find them alone. The prefects of each house lead them four separate ways. The Gryffindor common room was large and full of vibrant reds and gold. There was no one specific red in the main area but in the dorms there were maroon color drapes around each bed. She was glad she could still get privacy despite the room having 8 beds there was only 5 other girls occupying the dorm though. She was sure she should be honest with them an insure their own privacy from her mind.

"Oh my goodness did you see Harry Potter he is soooo cool." One of the girls exclaimed. This cause the other girls to chatter in excitement that the got to see him from where they sat. "I bet we will get to be friends super quick. He doesn't seem to know much about magic though. Poor shame, my mama said he was hidden away in some muggle home."

"I hope they didn't rub an rubbish habits on him." Another girl said this caused Hermione to clear her throat as if they were talking of her parents specifically.

"Not all muggles are bad. My parents were not as surprised as you'd think. I could see how if I didn't have a tendency to use my gift to read people by touch then they would have been shocked to say the least but I doubt they would have told me I couldn't come." It was as causal as she could make it. No need to go in depth not that she even knew that much about it yet. "I'm sure his family was not to surprised an probably tried to be open minded."

"Ha, muggles open minded. Your parents are probably the only ones if that's true." They had each been unpacking and the one talking now seemed rather spoiled in nature. "Parvati do you mind if I switch blankets with you mine doesn't feel as soft as your looks." Said girl looked at her blanket pondered it but gave it over saying something about not usually liking thick blankets anyways. She took the other girls and folded it up an climbed into bed. "I'm Lavander, Lavander Brown."

"Hermione Granger." Lavander was the first Gryffindor sorted this year. "so you guys are okay with my parents being muggles,"

"Well I feel bad that you don't have much knowledge of magic seeing how you probably didn't learn about it quite as early as we did. Other than that no what's the point in being upset. We need new wizard and witch families can't keep just keeping it pure, eventually it gets messy dealing with arranged marriages."

"Oh yes I pretty much already going to be promised to someone someday because my parents want a good man for me but thank goodness they won't be as petty as making sure it's of 'good blood'." A few other girls made small but similar comments making Hermione feel much better.

"That's good. Although I learned a lot in the year that I did have notice. I was given plenty of books an I bought more when I learned to get them at the Diagon alley."

"Really oh my gosh who came to tell you. Was it a teacher or the headmaster?"

"Professor McGonagall actually."

"I hear she's able to turn into a cat, did you get to see that?" A ginger haired girl asked.

"Well yes I did but only once." Another girl she thought her name was Fay went to speak but a gentle rap on the door paused all conversation. In entered Professor McGonagall.

"Ladies welcome to Gryffindor! I'm surprised we received so few girls this year but I'm sure we will all get along quite well no? Now breakfast is early so make sure you get your sleep. You will have plenty of classes and time on the weekend to truly learn the whole school. All schedules for classes will be given at breakfast. Make sure you are there even just for tomorrow there you may discuss with myself, the prefects, or the head boy and girl how you should get to each class," Hermione was sure she was going tot be to excited to get proper sleep but she had too. She pulled out of her luggage a tin of tea.

"Professor?" When she looked to her she nibbled her bottom lip not sure if she would be told it was to late. "I have a tea I drink when I can't sleep can I make it somewhere." Minerva hummed recognizing Hermione and intrigued that she much like herself need tea to get proper rest.

"Of course we do but in the future you could just ask for it an pot and hot water should arrive." She swished her wand summoning a teapot clearly steaming with hot water. "Perhaps you should all have a spot of tea if your are a bit restless with it being your first night. Have a good night girls."

Once the professor left the other girls finished rummaging quietly. There really was nothing left to talk about. No one wanted tea with her though and she was sure the grimace on Lavander's face wasn't because of her but the idea of tea from home she had to make herself. With her cup finished as soon as it was placed on the tray it disappeared. Hermione gave a surprised gasp but the other girls paid no mind clearly very use to it.

Hermione being the last in bed offered to turn out the lights, not that she was sure how. The girls told her there was no need as she climbed into bed Lavander drew out her wand and said 'nox'. Hermione knew this one but yet to do it. Even if she had said she had practiced it wasn't done in full action.

So far she had only don't the one spell and was happily successful. Over the year she had practiced the words and the wand movement separately. She was very much not willing to get thrown from Hogwarts before even getting to arrive. It was nice to know she could follow through if she had learned it correctly.

The instant her head hit the bed she felt warmth and sleep overcome all her excitement and her thoughts faded away. She imaged her next day but she was sure her mind was lacking of the sort of magic she had yet to see. As the light in the room returned the next morning she pulled open her drapes actually refreshed. No one else seemed awake just yet so she quietly made her way to the washroom. After ten minutes she was no longer alone.

As she left she did her best to pass the other girls without touching anyone. Parvati was already busy an in the back of he room it was Lavander an Fay that Hermione bumped into coming in. Fay caught her shoulder to keep her up right but Lavander keep going with almost a scoff. It was never intentional but the long contact forced Hermione to experience Fay's thoughts. A memory she suspected was pretty recent. Nothing to personal she obviously missed her parents and siblings. A fast as she could she forced herself out and moved away from Fay.

"Sorry, I don't mean to, it's best that if we ever need to touch try not to think of anything specific." Fay looked at her completely unable to figure out what she meant. "I saw your thoughts of your parents and sisters. I haven't ever been able to control it I just do my best to prevent others from falling to it by touching me. Hopefully here I can get more experience." The attention in the room was focused on her and she began to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. "Um an I know it's a lot to ask but can this be between us. I'll tell people myself when it's required." When anyone but Lavander nodded their head she excepted what she could get.

As she left she heard rushed whispered she rolled her eyes at how obvious gossips they all were, Hermione was not one to linger even if she wanted to make friends she was to much of a student to sit upstairs when she could be exploring her way to the great hall for breakfast. So she did an on her way she was walking behind the boys from the dormitory, specifically Harry and his friend Ron.

The staring must be unbearable for him as it is a bit much for herself. Getting to the great hall the number of people staring grew. Harry was not cowering away but she could tell he was very much not use to it just as he wasn't to people wanting to talk to him.

"First years come grab your schedules before breakfast look them over an any questions can be directed to myself or you own peers." Professor McGonagall could be heard over all hustle and bustle in the great hall making it almost impossible to not head to her first. The other three house teachers were doing the same thing although Professor filch hovered his papers to his students probably due to his height.

Professor Sprout and Snape were polar opposites. Sprout had a kind smile to her students and they were very happy to see her despite the dirt already on her uniform. Snape truly had some students running away as quick as they could grab the papers. The foul look he offered was bad enough to seriously wonder why he was a teacher. Even Professor Quirrell, whom she heard much gossip about the night before, was more capable of interesting students.

"Miss Granger, here you are I hope you feel prepared for your first day."

"Oh yes Professor." She was sure it was a discrete notion to her preparations the last year. "I got plenty rest last night thank you very much. See ya!" She ran off before she could say anything silly. Had her breakfast and rushed off.

Double potions. The only thing she couldn't practice she could only memorize the recipes and the directions. By now she was sure she could do it if only she didn't mess up the measurements. Her mother tried teaching her by doing more baking than before. She climbed into a chair it was stiff and dark in the room. Behind her ran in Ron and Harry and a few others. Obviously not wanting to be late. They took the only open seat available beside her. Nothing was said as professor Snape swept in instantly taking command of the room. He smoothly spoke of what his class would be about.

Like poetry he listed off his endless expertise of what he could teach them. His rambles fell short once he laid eyes on not her but Harry sitting beside her. He suggested Harry was spoiled and didn't think he need to listen. She felt bad seeing how he was listening just was busy writing it down as well. She nudged him to get his attention.

Instead of seeing he was writing what he was saying he questioned him about ingredients that Harry must not have studied or had much notice to study. She was happy to try helping so she raised a hand in hopes the professor would like her initiative. He did not as he seemed happy enough to embarrass Harry by asking further questions he didn't know anything about.

"Clearly Hermione seems to know." He argued. "Seems a shame not to ask her." There were snickers all around the class at this. Bite surrounded his remark but was cover up by his innocent face. Hermione felt spurred when the professor denied her a chance to answer correctly going as far to call her a 'silly girl'.

The rest of the class after being told to write the answers down was quite. Hermione could tell there was a very deep hatred to Harry from Professor Snape which didn't make sense. As far as she had heard Harry was kept secretly away for years. Once class ended Harry and Ron ran off somewhere and Hermione used her time to find the library she had been told about.

"Child you would be breaking a record you know?" Hermione had no idea she was going to be so amazed by the number of books. She had grabbed at least ten from the first few rows she felt she just had to read. The librarian quietly beamed at her and her interests. "A first year and your first day already here. Are you sure you are meant for Gryffindor."

"Oh yes I would have been in Ravenclaw. Guess not being afraid of sticking up for what I believe in won out though. Thank you very much. I do have a question is there a book on magical abilities? I heard I might be able to find something here about abilities that some people have that a wand isn't needed. I'm a muggle-born but I know someone with an ability who want's to learn more about it."

"Hmm if you finish these I'll look for it an set it aside for your next visit. I'm not sure if there is much out here though.. The restricted section is restricted but if you have a note from a teacher we can continue the hunt there too."

"Thank you madam, have a good day." Hermione left promptly to her room and stored the books beside her bed. She pulled on from the pile. She began reading even if she had to head to her next classes. All of which were amazing even if she constantly had classes with the Slyitherin's which meant Draco Malfoy had to pick on someone at least once a class.

Neville fell victim in flying lessons to his wild broom. She supposed his nerves really didn't make flying as ideal for him as he would have liked. No she wasn't certain she wanted to fly but she had confidence which allowed a successful hover an landing when professor Hooch said to. His injury forced the professor to take him to the nurse or hospital wing she had said.

Though gone and loudly told not to do anything, no flying specifically, Malfoy found Neville's gift from his grandmother. Everyone had seen him get his remembrall. Now it was being played with in the air by Malfoy who was proclaiming he was going to hid it. Harry Potter once more letting him get to him climbed on his broom and said he would stop him. Hermione for the best of Gryffindor tried to stop him using logic but clearly he was not thinking about anything but his own wants. He shot up off the ground. Malfoy who clearly had been on a broom before wasn't fazed. In fact it made him go higher and further from the class. Harry followed an she watch painstakingly as Draco threw the ball and Harry flew after it.

No one knew what to think when it seemed he was like a missile. It was cool up until it looked like he was going to his a tower of the castle. He approached a window quickly and then suddenly he rolled like swimmer doing laps, the ball in his hand, and no damage to the window. He came back down and was cheered for his really cool moves.

Hermione as ecstatic as she was for his return to safety she felt the urge to slap him for being so dumb but she was not exactly his friend like Ron whom was encouraging the cheers. Silence fell over everyone as one Professor McGonagall came striding over the fields.

"Harry Potter." She said firmly as if planning on reprimanding him. "Follow me."

He didn't return and Hermione was sure he was expelled. Madam Hooch returned to find her class less than she left it. To find out Harry was gone from class she demanded answers from the class. No one wanted Harry in trouble even if it might get Draco in trouble so nobody said anything.

After class was lunch Hermione did want to be the kid that followed without obvious reason but she had seen something while walking the halls she wondered if Harry knew. So she let Ron find Harry and waited around to see them together. She was reading when they came out to the courtyard. Harry was so surprised he got invited to play the one sport of the school. It was not normal for a first year to be permitted to play but nonetheless he was going to. Ron was so happy for him but had no idea what to say when Harry began doubting his skill.

"You won't!" She interrupts "It's in your blood." She tries to clarify. Ron scoffs and asks how she know that forcing her to take them to a plaque of trophy's. JAMES POTTER one said.

"What you didn't tell me your dad played quidditch." Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know. How did you?" Harry asked and she explained she saw it on her way to the library after their first class,

After this the boys tried being friendly but normally kept to themselves or with other boys. The other girls in her dorm seriously kept away from her. Perhaps they were worried she wanted to read their heads. Honestly why would she want to. She imagined Lavander was only thinking of boys and her parents. Didn't really seem like she didn't have much in her life so far but spoiling and endless gossip.

The other girls were a bit harder to read but she would rather look and guess than touch an know. Sometimes it just isn't worth it. Her day flew by with classes and her books and her planned trip to library for more books. She wanted to get that note as soon as possible and though obviously hardly into the term she hoped she could get the note she needed.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I was wondering if I could get a note to get a book from the restricted section. It's on magical abilities. Madam prince couldn't find much when it came to that subject."

"Hmmm I need a title normally but I'll write the topic an I expect madam prince to use her best judgement. You may be very intellectually driven but your still young for most all of the book in that section."

"Of course Professor, I won't abuse this chance."

"Do let me know what you find if your don't mind I can't help but be curious knowing that you have no training in Legilimency." She seems to want to say more but never does so Hermione just promises to and leaves. Not fully sure what Legilimency was she thought it was something to do with that.

The book the librarian found wasn't terribly big it was still heavy. Not something she could take on in one sit down. She took it to her room and tucked it under her bed for safe keeping. She headed to dinner. On her way she overheard a duel challenge by Draco to Harry. She shook her head as she heard his response was yes. The whole dinner she tried whispering her objections to the idea.

She wasn't successful in convincing the boys to not go. It was the first day and the two people she wanted to be friends with were going to get expelled for fighting let alone being up past they arrived at the dorm for the night ended up sitting up quite late before heading out. Though she didn't want to Hermione went with in hopes of at least making sure no one got hurt.

As they left the dorm behind the fat lady portrait they found Neville sleeping as the door closed her woke and told them how he forgot the password. They promised to let him in after they returned but the poor thing didn't want to sit alone in the dark and decided to go with.

"He's not here yet." Harry said.

"Maybe He chickened our." Ron said happily. " or maybe he got caught."

"Or he set you up. It's a trap." Hermione offered her own logical explanation. No one liked the idea of getting caught so they hurried back the way they came.

"Where are they?" Flitch spoke to his cat just outside the door way causing them to scurry as far back as quickly as they could. It was definitely a trap. They came across a door that seemed good enough to hide behind. Unfortunately it was locked. Neville began panicking as did Ron while he tried tugging at the lock. Hermione rolled her eyes. Told them to move in a whisper.

"Alohomora." The lock popped open and the four hurried through the door. They heard Flitch pass with his cat Miss Norris. A great sigh of relief escaped them and they all relaxed at the feeling of freedom. No one noticed where they where until collectively they all felt a hot breath on their neck. Turning around slowly they witnessed a three headed dog stretching out from its sleep.

A deep growl filled the room and the four frozen bodies shivered which ignited the hurried urge to get out right then and there. Three barks echoed and then they came full blown secession one after the other. A head nearly got Ron as he was the last to leave. Hermione, Harry, Neville joined by Ron all push on the door to hold it closed long enough to lock it once again.

All the noise probably bringing flitch right back they ran to the halls and tried making it back to their dormitory. Peeves a poltergeist, not a ghost they were all warned about at the feast appeared out of no where. He hovered over them asking why they were out of bed, trying to find out if they had cause the commotion. His answer had been Ron trying to shoo him away which only caused him to yell about students being out of bed.

Eventually back at the fat lady after running from peeves they hurriedly gave the password startling the portrait awake. She was astounded that students were out so late but still let them in. They separated there in the common room and headed to bed. No one talked about what they saw that night but Hermione wasn't going to let it be,

The next morning Hermione finds herself still tired but she knows she has to wake up early. Classes start early as to give them plenty of time for homework and free time in the evening. She was excited but her mind rolled over the previous night as she remembered why she was so tired. Those boys had risked quite a lot and because she didn't want to see them in trouble so had she. They weren't that nice to her but she was sure there was a friendship waiting to bloom.

The day dragged on from the beginning of it. First thing Harry did as soon as she came into the great hall was ask her if she slept. It was real nice he thought it best to ask first before anything else. Unlike Ron who was not interested in much other than asking her what she thought the thing was. To be honest the one thing she knew it was but hoped it couldn't be in a school full of children was Cerberus. If she was sure she would appease them with answers instead she strayed away from what to why.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Ron seemed exasperated at the thought of having the chance to look away from the dogs three heads. "it was a trap door. It's guarding something."

"I bet you it's the thing that Hagrid took from Gringott." He must have talked about something previously with his friend. Hermione stared curiously until he explained. How Hagrid helped him and how they took something from a vault that was later broken into which they had seen in the paper when visiting Hagrid the day before, "it has to be something important if Dumbledore has that dog guarding it now."

It was a fitting idea but Hermione could only hope this was the last they would hear or see of that thing and the three headed dog. Finishing breakfast and heading to class with them went perfectly normal. Suddenly owls began arriving to drop off mail and newspapers. Harry was completely surprised when he saw his owl. She could only guess he didn't have anyone to send him letters let alone whatever the owl was holding.

"Hedwig hey girl!" She tried her best to lay it down gently. A few people hurried to make room from the plates, the short letter of encouragement was not signed but as the package said to open it in private that's what they did. They left and gave awe when they saw what it was.

"That's a Nimbus 2000." Ron said loudly making both Harry and Hermione need to shush him. "It's for quidditch but can I ride it.. After you of course."

"Sure but who would buy me this?"

"I think Professor McGonagall is rather hopeful of your skills. She seems like she's trying to give you and our house the best shot we can at winning the quidditch cup." She only noticed a minute expression change when the package arrived.

There was a hurried portion of the day as Hermione tagged along to watch Harry practice flying he apparently been told not to practice publicly yet so as everyone was busy with breakfast he tried it out. Classes came an though Hermione loved her second days lessons and the teachers she repeated her double potions and flying classes every other day. While she enjoyed transfigurations and history of magic the other every other days and the pattern went on.

Weeks flew by and finally Halloween was there and they had a new class added to there schedule. Charms, it was one of her favorite to practice over the summer, it was add in just after defense against dark arts. Since things had been going so well since the first couple days she was happy to see her new friends a bit more.

During class they had to levitate a feather. Hermione was watching Ron struggle an offered her advice on how to preform it pronounced it properly and thoughts he'd hear the difference in what he said to what she said but he snarked at her telling her to do it then.

"Wingardium leviosa" her feather floated and climbed high as she pointed her wand higher. She beamed as she earned points for her perfect spell work. Her example caused a few others to try it again but not Ron who crossed his arms an slumped in defeat. The only completely unsuccessful one was Seamus who blew up his feather along with his eye brows.

The day was finished for Hermione when after class she hears Ron mock her helping him. She shoves past him certain he hadn't even noticed she was there. Heavy tears fell from her eyes. She ran to the bathroom and found it hard to remove herself the rest of the day. Forgetting dinner she sat on the toilet for some time before she mental berated herself for losing her emotions. For letting Ron get to her. Finally she opened the stall she was sitting in.

As she rinsed her face she heard a heavy thump. Then a scraping sound. Another thump closer to her. Frozen by the sound all she could do was gulp in fear. Seeing a troll waltz right in wasn't what she expected. They were like guards or something but they were in the dungeons normally. It didn't make sense. Suddenly she was running into a stall to dodge its swinging club. First it shattered the sink she was by and then it landed against the stall she had just crawled from. She kept moving under each wall to the next stall until she was in the last stall. The troll was one away and she didn't know what to do now. As she ran from the stall she felt the force behind her as it was smashed. She screamed at the reality of it.

"Hermione!" Harry called out for her she was hiding under a sink which she knew wouldn't so much to save her. Sighing some relief she didn't let her eyes lose the troll. It swung and Harry yelled at it. It did nothing, Hermione dodged and reminded him of his wand. She couldn't focus enough but they could while she distracted it. They,Ron now there, began chucking pieces of wood or stone to draw its attention. With its attention now they panicked at what to do. Harry charged it. Grabbed the club she was sure by accident but none the less it pulled him up and he surprisingly landed on the its shoulders.

No closer to Victory just yet Hermione watched panicking. Harry had another piece of luck as his wand got stuck in its nose. Although gross it caused it pain. Ron whom was no longer watching but trying to levitate the club did his best. Finally he got it to rise and it dropped on the trolls head. Both it and Harry went down. That's when teachers barreled in. Everyone stood silent for a moment and then Professor McGonagall shockingly demanded answers to what happened.

"We-" "I-" the boys tried but Hermione interrupted.

"It's my fault. I heard a troll was loose and went looking for it. The boys came to save me. I overestimated my skills and I'm glad they came to my aid." No Professor, except Professor Snape, seemed to believe the story but accepted it nonetheless. Professor McGonagall was not impressed and though happy to see them safe found it deeply regrettable to need to take points for Hermione's actions though she returned some for the boys dumb luck of defeating the troll.

"Now go before this thing wakes up." No one needed to be told twice. Harry said she didn't need to lie he was sure someone would have believe the truth. But Hermione heard none of it. They had saved her and she was sure her way was less trouble than the truth. That she skipped dinner, been in the bathroom, and not been headed to the dorms like she was sure others had been.

From that night on they had been inseparable. True for the weeks after they caused more trouble to find out what the big three headed dog was guarding. Harry was sure Professor Snape was the one after it. Something about a cut on his leg the night the troll escaped. When the three had visited Hagrid's hut they found out the dog had a name. Fluffy not that they understood why it was called this. Hagrid had a slippery tongue though and let slip all the teachers were helping guarding it. That it's safety was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel

Thus began the hunting through every book they could find. Hermione couldn't figure out where she had heard the name or read it but she knew she had. The year kept on and classes were actually picking up making her and the boys focus there attention back to the work and homework given. Even through the slight hiccups like the quidditch game Gryffindor vs Slyitherin they were preparing for midterms just before the holiday.

The first quidditch game Harry played was frightful to say the least. Practically being bucked from his new broom via curse that Hermione personally saw Snape doing everything verbatim it required to preform one. After the game and Harry's great win they went to Hagrid's hut. The three were solo on their theory regardless the evidence. So they kept to it the classes, the hunting and the studying.

Christmas approached faster than Halloween did and Hermione was to go home for the holiday. She had communicated with her parents and she had planned to see the boys after the holiday. They on the other hand were staying seeing as Harry didn't want to go home for the holiday. He expressed how his family was and they wouldn't want him to come back anyways. Nothing had come up yet so she said her goodbyes and prepared to leave.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called to her an hour before she had to head to the train. "A moment please. Join me in my office."

"Oh of course," she grabbed her things not wanting to chance being late.

"How has your year been so far, looking past the incident earlier this year." This cause an embarrassed blush to appear. "although I doubt the story you told was the full truth it's good to know you feel some shame in being so foolish to take on a troll."

"In all honesty I was protecting the boys from being yelled at for abandoning the orders to go to dorms. I hadn't heard, I was in the bathroom after my last class from being upset with Ron. He was quite mean that day. Harry however knew I was in the bathroom from someone saying so and wanted to help me Incase I ran into the troll. Which I did. The rest of the year has been smooth. Thank you for asking. Honestly I was worried it would be much to hard to pick up not being from a wizarding family."

"Oh dear, almost anyone can do magic so long as they are not squib or muggles."

"Well I love being here aside from the occasional stressful moments such as that quidditch game. I've told my parents as much as I could in letters but when I get home for Christmas I'm excited to get to tell them more." Hermione shifted and not her lip wondering if her teacher would mind a question but had yet to ask. She supposed she should wait an build her own opinion of Professor Snape and not rely on Harry's gut as hers has always been firmly correct. True when she first saw Snape he appeared unapproachable and miserable now she just believed him miserable. He was a descent teacher if anything.

"Miss Granger!"

"Huh?" Missing something clearly she removed herself from her thoughts.

"I said are you still comfortable taking on more classes in the years to come. I don't believe we ever discussed how long schooling is for. I assure you all vacations will be a welcomed break from all this class work."

"Oh actually I looked into how long I'd be in school and the types of classes I'll be in. I suspect the only one I may not be good for is divination. I dread the day that class comes." Minerva gave such a joyful laugh Hermione could only guess she knew exactly what she meant.

"It's not often we get driven students sorted into Gryffindor. I wish you the best of luck the rest of your year and hope trouble doesn't keep finding you." Hermione hoped so too but wasn't that something Gryffindor got a lot. She was as hot headed as others in her house but it's clear that it's a trait. "so what was on your mind a moment ago."

"N-nothing, I mean nothing you would be happy to hear a student think im sure." Neither expected a hint of a blush to peek up clearly as Minerva quickly pushed pasted that an firmly said she wouldn't be mad. "I was just thinking about Professor Snape's big dislike of Harry. I mean even you have to admit you see it. There is also the fact we saw him acting as if he was bewitching Harry's broom at the match."

"Oh" obviously any odd thought Minerva had thought Hermione meant was gone and out came her teacher side again. "Professor Snape is not the easiest person to understand but hating Harry is the farthest thing for him I believe. As for the match it could be explained that he was trying to stop the bewitchment. While others might have believed it was Harry having stage fright of sorts we both know he has a talent for flying."

"I hadn't thought of that. But who was actually doing it then if not him. It had of been someone that eventually got distracted at the commotion by the fire we saw too. Which was still staff no?" Professional formality took over and Hermione was easier out of the topic as well as the room.

"That would be quite the accusation but that is not for us to guess and assume. I'm sure headmaster has thought of this and looked into it. Now off you must go for your trip home. Again have a safe trip."

"Yeah Professor McGonagall, you as well."

Back home with her parents she forgot all about the topic she hated to focus on that while her parents were trying to learn an understand so much of her new life. She told them about their version of chess that Ron was always challenging someone to play, Harry ending up being the only one willing to knowingly lose to him. He was very good. She also told them about quidditch but as uninterested in it as she was most sports she really told them about her classes,

Her trip home was as joyful as any other time they shared the holidays. She had purchased a gift to Harry an Ron each for Christmas using someone's help for mail order and she was sure they would at least remember her and she hoped they stayed out of trouble. She ice skated,, took a small camping weekend, and even put her homework off until the last weekend of break. On the final night she repacked her things and sat with her parents quietly watching a movie an falling asleep between them.

As she arrived at school again there was no grand entrance or arrival this time though was sure horseless carriages pulled to the castle was pretty grand to her. She wondered how this was possible with no guide or no other encouragements to move. The older students she sat with may have completely ignored her but she was always alright with that. Behind her carriage she could her Draco Malfoy talking loudly to his Slytherin classmates about how awful it they had to suffer with her within their view. As if it ruined the sight seeing they were so interested in.

From then on almost nothing popped up no mysterious things until one day Hagrid learned how much they had pieced together about Nicolas flamel. Thanks to Harry helping Neville one day from a leg lock curse caused by Draco, he gave him a chocolate frog, on the back of Dumbledore's card was the answers he had seen before. Hagrid said he would explain if they came by that night an so of course that's what they planned.

Hermione was not sure what Harry was talking about a few weeks after returning when he was talking about his new cloak. She hadn't noticed anything different. A while of not understanding why he was talking like it was special she made him tell her what happened over the break. She was stunned to hear about the invisibility cloak, the Mirror of Erised, about the restricted section adventure and even almost getting caught.

So when the idea of sneaking out to meet Hagrid came up Hermione May or may not have joined just to see the cloak and all its gifts. They were short but if they had not been it might have been much harder to hid. It took time to get to Hagrid's hut while undercover. The fact the hut was easily lit up by his fireplace made finding it at night easier. He opened the door with oven mitts on and stove lit.

The heat was unbearable but they all listened to Hagrid explain that Nicolas entrusted something to Dumbledore to keep safe all the teachers were protecting it. Harry couldn't believe it though he was sure if Snape was protecting it it just meant he could easily pass his part it was someone else part he couldn't. Hagrid wanted to hear nothing more of it. That was when he finally pulled something out of the fire. Gloating about his new pet.

"Uh Hagrid What kind of pet is this" Ron asked practically ready to run at the first sign of danger. At first the rattling in a pot drew all attention to the fireplace but when Hagrid reached in and pulled out an egg Ron got excited too. "Blimey, is that a dragon egg, how did you get that?"

His awe overpowering his instincts. He rambled on about one of his brothers being a dragon tamer. With all the focus on the egg and it's hatching there was nothing hat could distract them as a tiny dragon climbed out and almost instantly set fire to to Hagrid's beard, even nipped Ron's arm. This fact didn't startle him at all as he patted it out with almost a chuckle. He supposed it knew him as it's 'mother'. Then a clatter out side drew all eyes to the door. Draco Malfoy now caught watching ran. Instantly they began scrambling to get the cloak and there robes and running to the castle. As they reached the inner halls they were cut off by Professor McGonagall. Everyone visibly gulped.

Ron shook behind her his hands briefly holding her causing her to glimpse his mother she assumed and a time she was furious with him. Hermione shook him off not wanting to be held as a guard or to be seeing his mom yelling. She was more than sure Professor McGonagall would be frightening enough. As first years his was pretty bad but she could only hope that she wouldn't get punished to harshly.

Of course they lost house points an received detention. They received endless questioning about Draco mentions a dragon. None of them said anything. Ron was the only one who got the worse of the night. His arm was swollen and seemed to be getting worse by the next morning, He went to the nurse with a good enough cover but was stuck through their plans to help Hagrid get rid of the dragon. A letter to Charlie, Ron's brother, and friend doing a favor later they had come up with an escape plan, day, and time. They pulled it off with the cloak and a crate.

Norbert As Hagrid called him was gone and they could go back to a normal life again not worried he would be fired. Hagrid believed he won that dragon fair a square in a poker game but Hermione was not so sure. An though she believed Minerva about Snape doubting the "hooded figure" was him she knew the boys didn't so so far they had been preparing for him to act up again. Yet this night Harry and Hermione had witness Draco get caught out of bed whilst they under the cloak headed off to the meet up. Foolishly on the way down they realize they had left the cloak but to late as filch caught them.

This time there was no escape for detention and this time again the the least expected one caught was Neville. Feeling quite awful they tried to apologize to him but the usually shy boy was upset and berated them momentarily about just not doing it again. Of course he said sorry himself after but this outburst alone was surprising. The detention was dreadfully the next night.

The four of them were brought to Hagrid's hut this was curious and suggested not dreadful night was ahead of them. That was until filch rubbed it in that they would be going into the forest they all gulped as Draco exclaimed there was werewolves in the forest. Hagrid burst in with a laugh saying that that was rubbish rumors.

" 'Sides There is more scary stuff in there than that. So who is with me gotta pair off. Neville? Hermione?" He asked an they both nodded even if that unfortunately left Draco alone with Harry. Hermione wasn't worried but she could help but wish they had stayed together. The moment Hagrid showed them why they were there all she could think of was how Harry was in danger.

"Unicorns are kind beautiful creatures it's a mortal sin to kill one. Taking their blood gives you life but at a heavy cost."

"Hagrid," Hermione started hoping he realized what this meant. Hermione didn't have proof but she was sure Snape had no need to have the blood for himself or at all. Though it wasn't obvious who did need it she would look into it more after they found Harry. "If something just killed one don't we need to make sure Harry and Draco don't run into whatever or whoever it was?"

"Oh right, uh.. You're right let's go." To catch up to them Hagrid boomed around in a hurry you could see the worry on his face clearly he hadn't though about how splitting up would risk the other life's but Hermione was sure that wasn't intentional. Whatever had been out there was gone now but not before frightening Draco and causing Harry to need defending by a centaur. The encounter was retold later that night once returning to the castle everyone throughly reminded why not to out after hours.

This was the final instance they swore even Ron who was told what happened was shook and was not planning any night excursions. An so the year sped on. Classes, quidditch, studying for exams, and good old fashioned investigating through books they found related to Nicolas and his philosophers stone. The only thing they could surmise that would be worth hiding or stealing and was as small as Harry remembered the bag from gringotts being. A little more poking at Hagrid revealed that the only person that knew how to get past fluffy, the three headed dog, was Hagrid and the "hooded figure" this was appalling but as he explained he said to much once again an now they too knew. They ran once he realized what he had said. All Hermione could thing Of was Minerva would know what to do.

"Professor!" Harry called from the door of her class. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"He is out on business matters. An important matter came up. Anything you need I can handle I assure you."

"Someone is going to steal the philosophers stone an now they know how to. You need to get Professor Dumbledore back."

"I don't know where you heard this information from but I assure you the stone is safe and guarded heavily. Nothing and no one is going to get past-"

"Fluffy?! But there is and they are going to if you don't do something to stop them!"

"Enough!" Her Scottish temper was peaking it was obvious she knew they knew but refused to let them believe they were right. "I said that's impossible now go to the dorm unless you want another detention."

They really did once they left her class/office but that night they met up. They simply couldn't let this obvious disaster happen the only thing stopping them was Neville. The only kid who had no courage in Gryffindor was holding his fists up and promising he was going to stop them. He didn't was their house to loose more point if they got caught so he was going to stop them.

He would have had Hermione not petrified him temporarily so they could bolt off to the third floor to find the locked corridor. Hermione could feel in her soul this was going to end terribly. Even as they found fluffy sound asleep they knew it was already happening. There was no time to waste.

"What do we do to get his foot up?"

"Push." Harry said beginning to move closer. They moved the huge paw and opened the trap door. There was no obvious bottom. The music filled the room this was the three headed dogs lullaby. As they discussed the options of tossing something down to see how far it was a sudden heavy air swept over them.

"Guys I think the music has stopped." Ron whimpered. Slimy drool glopped on his head and shoulder. Nobody needed telling twice when Harry yelled they needed to jump. There was no crunch of bones or screams of pain because they landed on a cushioned something. Hermione couldn't tell for sure but was it moving?

"Lumos." The light flickers as her grip was impaired by a vine wrapping around her hand. It went out and in the darkness she thought out loud. "Devil snare. What was it that I read." Eventually she remembered if you relaxed it would let you go. It worked quite Easily for herself and Harry since he heard her and trusted her. Ron however had been to busy yelling to hear her or pay attention.

Finally they cast a spell the chase it back and release him. That clearly was not their only test as they went on to each teachers trial they passed. Harry and Hermione both clearly more book smart than Ron although Harry had a natural instinct for certain things. Suddenly they approached a curious trial that only Ron could find exciting.

Wizard chess was his life he was quite good as far as Hermione could tell he would be excellent at chess wizard or not but his love for it would be their only saving grace. Had it not been for his final move winning the game though sacrificing himself they would have lost and been stuck or worse killed. He fortunately wasn't dead just knocked out. They left him only momentarily to finish. Hermione told Harry the only thing left had to be potions and knowing Harry he would do it wrong as he was rubbish at potions if he had a time limit.

The riddle was clear and Hermione deduced which two potions could be the wrong and right one. She inspected the one she felt was right and nodded her head as she put the last thoughts together. The one that needed to be drank was in her hand and Harry held his out.

"no," he trusted her so readily that he would drink a potion that might poison him without question. "It's important you get to the stone. If I'm wrong leave me you can come back after you stop him." Obviously he did not want this but that was why she didn't give him a chance to stop her. She threw her head back an swallowed it whole. She shivered at the cold liquid but that was all. She was sure she was fine. Harry went on without her as she promised to go back for Ron an take him to the hospital wing.

Once there three things sat on Hermione's mind now, as she laid in the hospital wing on her first year, shifting in pain from their attempt to defend the sorcerers stone. The first was that Dumbledore was very much feeling guilty and she knew why, the second was her gift had shown her more than she was prepared for, and the third was that she needed some advice. Normally she would go to the boys but with this she couldn't. Dumbledore was a special person to harry ever since he gave him his fathers cloak. Ron is with harry on anything so she couldn't expect him to listen and not tell harry.

Getting out of the hospital took pretty much up until last supper. It felt to close even though it was roughly a week. She had classes to make up and a few tests to take to pass her first year. This was by all means fine if it kept her distracted but some how it wasn't since it only took her two days to do all this. She'd pass but that meant the rest of her time would be spent dwelling on Dumbledore's secrets. True she didn't know the whole story which was why Hermione refused to mention her concerns to the boys. If only she could talk things over with another like minded intelligent person she could figure out the missing pieces.

She thought over what had happened for what seemed like the millionth time. Her eyes casted over the black lake from the trees that sat beside it. Dumbledore had miraculously saved the trio only after the stone had been saved. She couldn't say that coming up on the ceiling with fluffy above it had really been appealing. Her skills and smarts were not prepared for that encounter just yet. Dumbledore's timing was perfect for her although not for Harry. Ever so kindly he assisted her with holding Ron up and casting the necessary spells to lift them as well as calm fluffy with music. The moment he paused placing his hand on her shoulder and looking down at her with endearment and regret Hermione's gift took over.

It showed her his sister, his brother, a fight, and consequences. It told her his feelings although they were mixed an very strong until his sister's death. Guilt was one as well as anger. Though she could tell from a number of things that crossed his mind in that moment and the things he was feeling as her held her shoulder this was not the only time he made mistakes.

He quickly fled to assist harry in a swirl of his robes. She wondered if it was due to his vulnerability in that moment or if he knew she knew. His eyes really hadn't held hers in the last few days which she could say was odd since it was out of his nature to not give a student comfort in his gaze. As if to tell they he was always there for them if needed. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew one of the many things she saw was part of this change. As she stood up from her spot by the water when the clock stuck dinner time she realized none of her friends would believe her. About her gift or about Dumbledore.

Early on in the year Hermione sought out answers about all things magical her gift had to be just another trait witches or wizards had often. This was her assumption up until she found the only book on magical abilities that even remotely mentioned hers. The last time the power was seen was in the years of the founders. This discovery brought up more questions than answers which left Hermione hunting for more answers. She has yet to find any. With heavy sigh she turns toward the castle an starts up. She knows she'll be late but she doesn't mind.

Entering the great hall late raised some heads but she tried not to notice her head of houses concerned gaze as she sat beside her friends. Harry was the first to smile at her presence which said a lot about how far they had come this year. They just weren't close enough. If Voldemort truly intended to come back she would have to earn more of his trust and fast. Her gift could reveal a great deal a many things if she asked the right questions at the right time to the right people.

Ron was pleased she could make it but he had yet to find her truly worth his friendship. Her "know it all" attitude as Snape and many others liked to say was possibly the reason. She didn't mind Ron's or anyone else's comments by now at first it was much like school in the muggle world. Now it was so much more worth gaining knowledge than to hold herself back. She had no place in Hogwarts as a muggle born unless she proved herself.

With her plate finished she realized she didn't want to linger and make small talk. Excusing herself she left the hall without much of an eye batting. She wasn't a minute down the wing toward the staircases when a voice calls for her to wait. The familiar Scottish tone made her stop slightly excited to see the wonderful witch before the train left.

"Miss granger a moment please?"

"Of course professor." There was silence as if the woman hadn't planned how she should start the conversation. So Hermione did. "How can I help you. I must say I am certainly going to miss your class over Sumer break."

"Oh? That's sweet but you might be the only one child. I couldn't help but notice your tardiness at dinner and your personality lately has been dulled by something on your mind." She checked the hall before continuing. "Is everything alright at home?"

Hermione laughed it was refreshing for her but as she did professor McGonagall's concerned expression turned shocked. Nothing was wrong at home. Her winter break was different this year as her father was still unsure if this was a good thing for her or not. Hermione stifles the rest of her laughter. The realization that she found the one person who knows of her gift and was an intelligent like minded person to which she could process information with made her pause. Was it safe? Would her professor go straight to Dumbledore?

"I am sorry no nothing is wrong at home. I assure you. It's just…" Hermione pauses looking the woman in the eyes with a bit of apprehension. "It's just I don't trust someone here like everyone else does. He is very smart and strong but he has done much wrong and his mistakes in judgements keep my friends and myself in danger though we need not be."

"Oh." Professor McGonagall places a comforting hand onto her shoulder this time nothing happens. There is a spark of energy at the contact but both women put it off as the tense moment. "Who are you concerned about child and what gives you these feelings?"

"My gift I told you about I looked into it never got to tell you more of what I found but you know when someone touches me I can see what they are thinking about or feeling." McGonagall was not thinking of anything for her and that particularly made her feel freedom of worrying about the contact. "Thank you for remembering about its sensitivity."

Hermione knew that when they had met McGonagall had not heard of such a gift before and wouldn't be able to help her with that, but perhaps mentioning what she found would have her looking into it over the summer seeing how she was just as driven for knowledge as she was. The fact that Hermione didn't trust someone at Hogwarts still stuck with professor McGonagall making her more curious. The person didn't sound young if they had made many mistakes but there was no teacher or staff member that couldn't be trusted. Thinking on the young girls schedule the only teacher anyone from Gryffindor distrusted was professor Snape, even if they had discussed it once before.

"My dear I know it's a struggle to understand someone else's life and choices but I assure you professor Snape can be trusted. He would never hurt you and you are quite to bright to be made a fool of by him. You passed his test in the dungeons superbly." This statement crossed Hermione's mind like another important piece of information to be filed away. If McGonagall would vouch for him twice now perhaps he wasn't half as bad as harry thought.

"No professor I not speaking of professor Snape." She looked down knowing she might disappoint her teacher with the truth. "Headmaster Dumbledore is whom I saw things and know things about that make me unable to trust him now. If you could tell me more about him it might explain the things I saw. I might be able to… to.." as she choked up she felt professor McGonagall's comforting hand leave her and she felt the heavy gaze upon herself but nothing was worse than the silence building between them.

"Listen to me miss Granger you are still a child. There are a great many things you have yet experienced and though you have a gift you have not the age or mature mind set to understand the things you might have seen. Headmaster Dumbledore is the safest person in the world an you might do well to think over the summer how one becomes headmaster as wells as many of his titles without a lot of trust from many people." It was clear now that McGonagall was Dumbledore's number one fan and was not as like minded an intelligent as Hermione had hoped from her favorite professor.

"You are right I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me of course one can not be all that he is without having gained a lot of trust over the years." Mature or not Hermione wasn't going to forget the sting the words exchanged left on her heart. "I hope you can forgive me and forget my concerns I will have to learn much this summer if I hope to come back matured." Hermione left the corridor in a fury. She had to much hope in McGonagall having seen her be neutral with a number of things. She felt like a fool trusting someone as smart as her to believe her without proof.

The rest of that night she packed and made her way to the train without much concern of if the boys were already on it or still behind. She didn't mind the silence as she sat on the train while it filled up. The door was closed and no one bothered to sit with her as a first choice. The only thing that pulled her from her thoughts were when Fred and George started a goodbye rant to the favorite teacher to prank.

They stood just outside the train a few windows up and the twin Weasley boys had professor McGonagall's attention as they expressed firmly that didn't change the color of her robes. The maroon red and gold truly did look amazing on her but nothing like the greens of her homeland. She easily transfigured the robes back to normal and Hermione smiled as the boys said that she should be proud if it was them that it was something they learned from her. The woman scoffed and turned down the platform heading closer to her window. Before Hermione could manage to look away their eyes met.

If it wasn't for the trains horn giving it's five minute warning the two could have kept eye contact. Once it did though the professor frowned before tearing her eyes away for a moment to check the platform. As her eyes drew back to the train she gave he best smile to all the students with a wave. Hermione watched as she did and found a smile crossing her lips as the transfiguration professor smiled at her then turned into her cat form and ran to the back of the train with what looked like a lot of playful spring in her step.

The door to her cabin opened and her smile brightened as her friends joined her. This year seemed to end on a better not than she thought it might. The summer wasn't a long break but as she exchanged address information with the boys she hoped that coming back next year would be like coming to a second home instead of feeling left out again for most of the year. The truth was even though professor McGonagall had hurt her with her words earlier she was the only one that made Hermione feel normal in the beginning of the year. She knew regardless of words said she would always be happy to spend her free time learning with McGonagall

"Bye Hermione have a great summer I'll try keeping in touch!" Surprisingly it was Ron who said this as the train stopped at platform nine and three quarters he hugged Harry and ran to his parents with excitement. Hermione was wiling to hug harry goodbye if only to see his face lift a little at seeing the Dursley's. Unfortunately as she did she say the cupboard he slept in and the particular bad things he was all to familiar with. She sighed with understanding.

"Have a good summer Harry I promise to write you as well. I hope you have a speedy break." He smiled genuinely and told her he looked forward to school again in three months. As the train left she bid the craziness of the year goodbye and turned to her own parents gleefully. It was a weekend, she was just glad they could make it.

"Hi hunny!"

Welcome back sugar." They said together hugging her firmly. Heading home they spoke about the vacation plans after Hermione felt settled enough. One week later they headed to their favorite camp ground in the mountains, trying to make up for lost time while she explained why she really wanted to go back when the time came. Of course she missed them but she was making friends and having an amazing time learning despite all the drama.

* * *

**read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A moments touch 2**

**So second year there is not much beyond the petrification but I have added as much detail as I can in that time. **

* * *

Second year comes much quicker than Hermione expected. Everyday she studied at least one chapter of each of her upcoming years classes. The boys hadn't done any writing to her. Her parents took her on their trips which were amazing for a distraction and family time. The lack of communication reminded her that this year could still be the same as last year.

"Hermione dear? Are you ready to go?" Jean Granger asked interrupting her daughters thoughts. They were in the snowy mountains and Hermione was lost in thought looking out at the peaks surrounding the camp site.

"Yes mom sorry its just so beautiful here."

"It is but we must head back next week is your first day back at school. We wouldn't want you to be late."

"Oh don't forget I need to pick up a last minute teachers book for class." She said taking her mother arm and enjoying the comfort of it as they headed back into camp. Her father was already unhitching the tent. Both of her parents have been super supportive. "Thanks for not judging me mom about anything."

Hermione told her parents everything. She was mature enough to them though they quite often say that her maturity was not their doing. They confess they were very wary that they had even done any parenting let alone done any of it right. When she told the of a legend behind a boy they were anything but happy that she was caught up in such dangers her first year.

She remembered admitting to them that it was very likely this wasn't the last time she would be in danger protecting him or helping him but she did it knowing in time he would gain the knowledge needed to save himself the next time. She knew harry was smart his lack of knowledge on magic wasn't his fault, his distractions from classes wasn't entirely his fault, and honestly he was not yet struck with the seriousness for what was going on.

"I promise to stay safe ma." Then Hermione helped clean up making it obvious she was leaving the subject for now. Her parents shared a concerned look that expressed how much they worried about that daughters safety this summer.

Once they returned to London the three made a trip through muggle London to the leaky cauldron once again in the magical world Hermione excitedly showed and explained to her parents everything they passed. A familiar family of ginger heads walked out into diagon alley.

"Oh! Mom and dad hurry I want you to meet someone." She ushered them forward after calling out to Ronald. He was shocked she even saw as she hug the rest of the family and met his parents the urge to cringe was simmering just beneath his smile. She told her he was just bad with emotions which very well might be true.

"Hermione dear you haven't by chance seen Harry have you. Seems he has not used floo before and may have gone a bit further than we thought."

"Harry is here too? No we haven't seen him perhaps I'll go look for him if you want to take my parents with you for a few supplies. Ill find you." Mrs. Weasley agreed happily. Hermione buried herself into the crowd keeping a watchful eye out for Harry Potter. If he had improperly said his location she read once that floo can send you in some very difficult places. It was a Wonderful network but a flawed one clearly. Suddenly the sight of Hagrid and Harry brought her from her rambling thoughts.

"Hagrid! Harry!" She shouted a bit loudly cause a few surprised face to look her way.

"Hermione?" Although Harry was clearly happy to see her he didn't get why she was there and why she seemed to be looking for him. He looked a mess especially his glasses which she promptly fixed with the same charm she had use when they had first met. It was like no time had past he hugged her quickly and listened to her explain her presence. Hagrid having happened upon Harry said his goodbyes and walked ahead to greet the Weasleys the duo just behind him.

"Where did you end up."

"Knockturn alley. Actually was wondering why Hagrid was down there but he said he needed something for his chicken or something I don't know."

"Oh well my parents are here with the Weasleys I hope they didn't get to far." She goes into the shop to find her parents intrigued by all the things they passed. Books, creatures, and even wizarding technology of sorts. Enchanted items to recreate the muggle world as best as they could.

"Mom dad this is my friend Harry Potter." Harry grew shy expecting a loud reaction. "Oh don't worry Harry they don't know much of you. Not like the wizarding world anyways I did tell them a bit about last year and stuff."

"Hello Harry." Her father says knowing his wife was probably surprised to see such a small child being responsible for their daughters situation at the end of the previous year. He was absolutely skinny and way to shy for it to be on purpose her dad was assuming given his expression.

"Yes hello. Perhaps Hermione can have a easy year this year?" Hermione groaned knowing her parents are just looking out for her.

"Mom stop! Have we gotten the potions book for this year. Great let's move on then." She hurried them along an changed the topic. "So how do you like the Weasleys?"

"They are all pleasant well the older one has some sort of weird attitude but I think he's just trying to be the opposite of his siblings."

"Oh Percy yeah he is kind of a prat sometimes I hear. He is all political and perfect if he can be. Total opposite of Fred and George."

"That's the twin they are a blast. Feel sorry they got in trouble for playing a prank on us. It's probably the best way to break the ice though."

"They played a prank on you. You have all you fingers? Hair is fine? What did they do?" She was very aware of how far their pranks could go.

"Oh my no goodness it was perfectly innocent. I believe their father said it was a simple charm to make one of their arms invisible or look vanished. Told us some creature in here took it off." Her father always found humor in darker things so it seemed no harm was done.

From then on it seemed the two set of parents were extremely friendly. They were kind enough to help them sort out things that still confused them at times. They shared in the excitement of the newest defense against dark arts teacher. Hermione had looked into the man not the he wasn't practically everywhere in the Daily Prophet so it was as if Hermione and her mother knew everything there was to know about the dreamy daring man.

Maybe he wasn't as dreamy as Hermione thought he would be in person but what did it matter with all of his whits and courage. After meeting him and waiting in line for her books to be signed nothing could bring her down. She didn't see it but perhaps if she had witnessed the incident an not just the escalated brawling between Mr Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. Not even that put her off because all seemed well after Draco and his father scurried off. Ginny looked upset but so did the whole Weasley family.

Attempting to lighten the mood Hermione asks if Harry got to practice quidditch at all over the summer. At this he enthusiastically jumps in to story about how he played with the twins and Ron once they busted him free of his aunt and uncles place. It was not lost to her but she figured she would ask on the train or at least another time. It was nice to hear his birthday was enlightened by the Weasleys.

Eventually the two groups parted ways. Harry waved to her as she and her parents left to their car. Everyone else joined in smiling causing Hermione to beam all the way home. The short wait between their trip to diagon alley and school was quickly over and Hermione had the joy of her trusting parents let her return to school. They were seeing her off and once again she sat with Neville. Though she had a few letters over the summer none were from Harry and the few that came to her were from Ron.

Apparently Harry had not been heard from all summer and this worried her more now as she waited on the train. Every cabin was full and still no Harry or Ron. She told herself not to worry as Fred and George were very sure of their presence at the platform. This year a new girl Luna Lovegood was sitting across from her reading upside down and Neville had his toad once again.

Luna tried to assure her there was nothing to worry about but as soon as she mentioned wrackspurts Hermione was sure she didn't understand what really had her bothered. Not only did Harry love the school as much as she did if not more she also knew his home life was not ideal. Had his guardian even let him cross the platform. Did they make him miss the train or was it another in potentially long list of things out to get the boy.

It was not until long after the feast began the first years already sorted. Ginny Weasley along with a Colin Creevey were new additions to the Gryffindor house she was sure Ron hadn't wanted to miss that. It wasn't until making the long climb to the common room that she found the boys waiting. They looked a mess. Ron was whining over his broken wand, Harry's glasses needed repairs, and their clothes were covered in dirt. Internally she groaned realizing they were the reason Gryffindor was down in points already.

"What did you two do now?" She demands stomping over to them. Furious with herself for worrying when clearly they were just causing trouble. She had heard all about their midnight trip to grab Harry and couldn't possibly imagine what they had done.

"It wasn't us 'mione" Harry pleas brushing off his shirt to no avail of it becoming clean. She huffs and magical repairs his glasses knowing it wasn't entirely his fault.

"What happened I heard you were at the platform why did you not arrive on the train?"

"We were!" Ron exclaims a little to quickly. He goes red obviously half expecting to be defending himself to his mother. "The barrier closed early."

"That's impossible!" Never in all of the years of the train and platform existing was there a malfunction. Surely if there was it would be shut down or there would be information on it in the history of Hogwarts. "but it happened so why?" It was not that she didn't believe them but it couldn't have been the barriers fault it has been functioning for decades.

Harry had mentioned a house elf that appeared to him warning him of dangers and begging him to not return to school. She wasn't sure what an elf's magical limits were but she could almost bet it had something to do with him.

By the time they went to bed the common room was empty. None of them spoke much about the incident until they were alone due to the Gryffindor students being quite upset. Hermione read a book while the duo played wizards chess. The first day approaches and so they eventually tucked in for the night.

By morning the topic is long forgotten as everyone is busy getting schedules and eating. Regardless Harry and Ron do find it hard to sit next to anyone familiar. They are forced to sit next to Ginny whom Hermione choose to sit next to. Neville was across from the boys talking about his summer.

Though briefly last night before bed Ginny had made sure she was okay. The attempt at comfort was actually curiosity about Harry. Seemed his introduction the year before and his surprise visit had a minor effect on her interests. Her touch had revealed so even as short as it was. Her shyness at breakfast compared to energetic normal self at supper was so big Hermione felt bad but left her hand on her silverware. First year Colin made several attempts to say hello to Harry as if he was wildly excited to meet him. He never really got to even as he tried to take a picture or two nothing was good enough for him unless he was closer it seemed. This did not happen as a commotion caught not just her attention.

"Are you okay!" Harry thumped Ron on the back as he coughed from nearly choking. A shaky hand points to his family owl. Not waiting to land or linger it drops it from high above. The red envelope fall directly in front of Ron who is pale in the face and terrified to open it. "What's wrong?"

"He's got a howler." Hermione hears. Her eyes focused on the letter. What was the purpose that was so frightening. Apparently it was meant to yell, quite loudly, the entire message. It shot up formed into a mouth and Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed the whole hall. Scolding Ron mostly blaming him for his father troubles at work. Just momentarily softening to tell Harry they don't blame him. More yelling and only once truly easing up to congratulate Ginny on getting into Gryffindor house.

After this fully embarrassing moment the year begins. There is no mention of the points just teasing about the howler. Malfoy being the worst but he was not nearly as bad as he thought he was. Harry always seemed to take to much of it to heart. Only day one back and they were at each others throat. This was only the second most hectic bit of the day the first really being that to her their DADA lesson had gone completely sideways and though Professor Lockheart seemed quite skilled in books it did not seem like it in class. She had fixed most of the chaos single handedly but forced the boys to help get Neville unstuck from the chandelier having been placed there by wild Cornish Pixies.

She could only suspect for now that it was all a part of the lesson and her wits had earned some points so that was not so bad. Sure the boys felt it was a lot to deal with but they planned practicing to quidditch tryouts before their detentions just to forget all about it. After this they certain didn't care if the new teacher was awful or not and chose not to have any further opinions seeing as any foul word against him usually lead to deadly stares from his fan girls. Hermione simply wanted to believe someone so smart and brave could be teaching the DADA class unlike their previous teacher.

Eventually things felt normal again, aside from the boys having detentions for the entire first week leaving Hermione disappointedly read by the fire causally keeping conversation with her only other two friends. Their first night of detention Ron returned and yet Harry had not. Not wanting him caught past bedtime they headed out to try saving him. Meeting him along the way they found him hunting for something he had heard. It was very late neither Ron nor herself was sure if there was anything to look for or if he really had heard a voice at all. As they headed down a hall to the silence still filled the air even if harry insisted her could hear this voice talking about being hungry. Obviously Harry must have been hungry and exhausted from the endless fan-mail responses he had to write out for his detention with Professor Lockheart.

Once the week had progressed the pixies were forgotten, Colin had finally gotten his pictures, and Harry and Ron had nearly finished their last nights of detentions. They had been to tryouts which had given Harry his seeker position again. Due to his victory the year before no more jokes and taunts happened from their own house mates for the boys. Hermione was never so lucky but she made do and no one was the wiser. Well beside Ginny with their growing friendship she witnessed many things while spending time together. Without harry around she was quite the fire cracker type to which Hermione could still find a lot in common with.

Nearly two or three detentions in and Ron had undoubtedly ended up with a worse night possible due to his broken wand. Hermione was sure if Malfoy hadn't said such fowl things he wouldn't have reacted but oddly enough he had gotten angry at the name mudblood which was directed at Hermione. She was not entirely familiar with all the wizarding degrading words but this must have been one. Harry tried to stop the impulsive casting of a spell and failed causing Ron to end up suffering detention gaging and Barfing up slugs.

Malfoy was now seeker for his team by buying his way on the team, having given the team the newest brooms out. Hermione had to point this fact out. This was not the first time she had been spoken to as if she was not a real witch but after learning the true meaning behind the word really stung. She cried a bit in Hagrid's hut who helped as much as possible. A bucket for the slugs and a great big hug to comfort her. Once she felt better and Ron had long break from his slugs they managed to head back up to the castle.

Old empty stone halls greeted them. Distant chatter of kids mainly told them it was getting late which meant the boys needed to head to detention. This lead to Hermione heading to the common room alone. When they met her there just before bed Ron was pale as could be while Harry was hardly able to stay awake long enough to tell them how his night went. To both Harry and Hermione delight Ron was fully recovered without a trip to the hospital wing by their last night.

Hermione walked to meet them thinking everything was going to be just like they were supposed to once more after this final detention. An extra plate of food in hand she happily greets them. Before the food is consumed no words are spoke. Afterward Ron expresses his contentment with a mouthful. Harry shyly wipes his mouth clean before saying thanks having seem Ron sputter pieces everywhere doing so himself.

"its so nice to be done with detention if I had to suffer one more night I was going to go bloody mad." Ron says making Harry wholeheartedly agree. All the halls grew emptier now that the students were hurrying to bed they were still making their way to the third floor. As they entered the common room their classmates still bustled about all the while Ginny sat oddly quiet. Even startled as Hermione sat beside her.

No amount of questioning could loosen her up because as she was about to answer Harry walked in. This crush was not going anywhere it seemed. Later that night Hermione dug in more seriously to her friends quietness. Offering advice of getting to know other boys so she might not be so shy with Harry around. It was possible that was why she was shy once he was around but it hadn't explained her silence and demeanor just before his arrival.

Typical of boys their age they easily became distracted by Dean and Seamus. Everyone enjoyed themselves obviously except for Ginny she was only broken from her thoughts when her brothers came over full of laughter and pulled her into the circle of underlings that were intrigued by all the jokes and pranks they liked to show off. Hermione thought it was great fun for them if only for the fact they had such a way with people. A way of bringing joy to break through where darkness surrounded someone.

On Hermione's birthday she truly didn't expect anyone to gift her anything except her parents. The twins offered her tricks to easy her studies which she firmly refused while expressing how thankful she was for the offer regardless. Harry gave her a book. It was already a book she had read before but was happy to have her own copy. Ron as kind as he tried to appear gave her a bundle of quills and ink. There was certainly nothing wrong with this if it had not been for them being enchanted to correct any misspellings. The spell had been casted wrong or possibly with his own wand because nothing could mark the paper she pretended to have used it on her homework and promptly threw the batch away. His broken wand was not even able to do a small spell right.

Later that evening before bed time they went out to see Hagrid being careful make it back with no problems even had a handmade cake in tow. They were almost back to the tower when they rounded a corner they led them squarely in front of an angry Filch. Down the hall the frantic caretaker is limping while pointing his finger at them. As he get closer it became clear he was point specifically at Harry. He told them to hurry on without him as he would be up soon no point in them all getting in trouble for whatever it was that Filch was determined he had done.

As they fled the hall they heard blame casted. Just when they feared Harry was to get more detention a familiar voice spoke up. Sir Nearly Headless Nick, trying to cover for him. Assuming he would be fine now they continued not wanting to get caught because they were lingering about. They would certainly hear about it regardless.

"So what sort of punishment did you get now?" Ron asked looking wildly at Harry who seemed to be mostly happy.

"None. Nearly-headless nick saved me. Filch wanted to blame me to terrorizing Mrs. Norris. He told filch that Peeves was right down the hall boasting of doing so. Although… he did request my presence at his death day party. I told him to count us in. You will go with me won't you?" Harry tried to plead as he watch Ron become increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of joining in on this party.

Eventually they agreed and by the time that day came they had been stopped multiple times just for a ghost to ask if his presence was truly going to be at the party. Pretty much all the way up to the moment they walked in on Halloween night they were super excited. The smell of rotted food was so strong they spun to run for it only to run into Sir Nicolas.

"Oh I'm so glad you came. I have so many guests that are excited to see you Harry. What's wrong?" He asks finally realizing the faces before him are pinched together attempting not to breath. "Oh dear, I suppose you can't possibly eat the food here. It's the only way we can almost taste food."

"Almost!" Hermione gasps. She regrets it immediately and gags. Thinking quickly she casts a spell her heard of that plugs the nose. Much like the clip on the nose method except it was just the sensation. It actually doesn't get rid of the smell just makes it bearable. The food was the first of tons of reasons they wanted to leave. Unfortunately it seemed Harry being there was the sole reason for most people to come. The music was dull, the lighting was dreary, and quite emotionally Sir Nicolas spoke of how thankful he was for the three of them to join in mourning his death day with him.

Finally escaping they headed to the great hall ready to ingest real fresh food. Dinner wasn't over yet and they didn't want to miss it. They hurried down the staircases and halls but suddenly Harry froze out of no where forcing Ron and Hermione to turn around to check on him.

"what is it Harry?" Hermione asked seeing the color in his face drain.

"kill. It wants to kill something." he sprinted close to the walls much like earlier in the week when her heard the voice. So it had returned again. Though Hermione was unsure about the idea of invisible beings and mysterious voices she was not going to sit aside a wait for someone to die.

"Harry where are you going?" Ron hardly able to keep up asks

"Just hurry there is no time to wa-" His words freeze as his eyes meet a scene. They all are frozen at the sight. Red dripping words written a cross the brick wall. "Is that blood?" It was a thought that only harry had the guts to speak. In that moment. Moments later they were surrounded by the students leaving the great hall and traveling to their dorms. The floors sloshed with water that Hermione was just now noticing.

On the the second floor near the haunted restroom they stood center of a crowd of students all frightened by what they saw. Not only was there blood on the wall but a cat dangling from a torch handle was stiff as a board. It appeared dead but they didn't have time to look much further as Filch burst through the crowd to find the trio, his familiar, and the words painted on the wall. His first reaction is to lunges at Harry.

He cursed loudly that he would make him pay for killing Mrs. Norris. Nobody could possibly believe that Hermione tried reasoning in her head even if she did see familiar faces bearing signs of fear at him already, thankfully Dumbledore was finally there to dissuade this lie. He reassured Filch his cat was petrified and while they would figure out how to undo it that Harry, Ron nor herself were capable of doing this kind of magic.

'The Chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware.' The huge words were embedded in almost every students head that night. People who carelessly wandered round getting ready for bed bumped into her. Nobody was not thinking about it. The only one she couldn't seem to catch that night was Ginny. Her curtains were closed and she refused to come out when the other girls wanted to gossip. Hermione was not a gossiper but as her friend was most of anyone's topic she knew she needed to listen. Not that her classmates even seemed to know what the chamber of secrets really was.

First thing the next morning she ate breakfast and rush to the library. To no avail as there was no such thing anywhere in any book. None of her teachers would speak of it. Most were very certain they didn't need to know or they were to young not wanting to scare them.

Start of the week just after potions and lunch Hermione was sure she could finally get an answer. Their next teacher had to know if anything he may have even been alive long enough to know where it came from. He was a ghost said to have died teaching his class.

"Professor, I was wonder if there was anything at all you can tell us about the chamber of secrets?" She asked hoping to get some kind of answer from him seeing as he loved talking about history. He began the story by telling them about the founders.

They were well known for making the school what it was. They were the ones that made each house require something specific. They were united until one day Salazar and Godric, Helga, and Rowena stood separated in one fundamental thing. Should Muggle-borns children be invited to learn magic. Salazar did not feel so while the others did.

This lead to a breakaway of one founder from the others. In time a tale was told that a beast in a secret made chamber thst lived ready to be released and seek out any muggles. This beast and chamber would only be freed by the heir of Slytherin. He tried to stress that the chamber was just a myth and now that they knew it was just rooster blood painted on the wall it was probably some older student trying to scare a whole bunch of kids for fun. This was not impossible but very sick if it was true.

It was also suggested that their was a death the last time the school encountered this sort of incident. There was never and proof of where the beast rested or his master yet something had stopped the disaster once before they would do it again.

In her gut Hermione didn't believe it was a prank nor did she feel completely satisfied blaming Draco for this. Though it did fit his attitude towards herself and others born from a muggle family. Regardless of who the only way to find answers was to find them in Slytherin common room. Fact was that seemed to be the only place it should be if that was the house that it was meant to thrive from.

After heavy planning the rest of the day even durning lunch time the next day she went to Lockheart after class and easily flattered him into signing for a restricted section potions book. Inside was the potion to get them into the Slytherin house. Hermione lead the way to somewhere private. Near the first attack there was an old haunted bathroom they no one ever went to because myrtle seemed to always flood it. This was where she was sure they would have the privacy and space to continuously work on a potion this difficult.

"Hermione it's a girls bathroom!" Ron complained.

"Yes and it's completely empty all the time." She motions them in both finding it as empty as she suggests. Myrtle is there shyly saying hi to Harry. He was embarrassed that even a ghost singled him out. They go over the details of the potion once the bathroom is completly empty due to Ron's insensitivity. Hermione knows they are yet again breaking rules and that by the time they are done they will break several especially since two of the ingredients they would need is stored in Professor Snape's private stock. That aside for now they have a month to work on the perfect batch of polyjuice potion.

The start was easy took no real need to be there more than once a day to check it was stirred and not been discovered. Skipping day two no one had checked as that was a very crazy day. Hermione would have it if the moment she woke up hadn't been a quidditch game day. Sure Harry was nervous for the first game of the year as well as facing Malfoy but she knew he could do it. She along with the whole house was cheerful and supportive of him as they wanted to win the quidditch cup. They had been unable the year before due to Harry being in the hospital wing.

This year seemed to be as bad as the first year someone was once again after Harry with no clear person Harry weither accidentally or not was almost expelled, almost blamed for the attacks on Mrs. Norris, and now there was a quidditch match. Most people would over look the similarities just as she knows Harry has. The year before their had been things like the troll and the unicorn/Quirrell situation just before the first quidditch match so Hermione was crossing her fingers nothing would occur today.

When the team enter the field everything was totally normal some players urged the crowds to cheer. One being Malfoy who was clearly in it for the attention. Harry happily circled the field obviously glad to be back on the broom. The match begins swiftly and it doesn't take long for points to build up. Just when Hermione is prepared to take a deep relieved breath she and half the crowd notices something. A bludger is hit to cut off a Slytherin chaser it does just that but with no prompting force from another beater it suddenly curves sharply. Zooming towards Harry now he takes notice trying to avoid the bludger. It's close but misses and barrels past Oliver who then shouted for Harry to watch out. They watched as the same ball that flew off was returning back to Harry.

"Watch out." he yelled but it was to late Olivers broom was crushed causing him to fall leaving the team with no keeper. Though it was obviously tampered with no on had yet called it. It looked like a fluke for now but as Harry kept ahead of it it was most certainly not. The team made due by keeping the quaffle ball from Slyitherin. The moments that Harry could sit still were small and Malfoy seemed to no longer trust his movements as every time he sped off Draco would follow thinking he had seen the snitch only to realize he had not.

With a scoff and refusal to fall for the same trick again Draco had not noticed until far to late Harry spotted the snitch just by the blonde's own head. The chase was on between Harry and the snitch, the bludger and Harry, lastly Malfoy to Harry by actually cutting in front of the hexed ball as if completely unaware. He quickly regretted it and pushed his broom faster to pass Harry. With added pressure Harry was able to keep up the way he was even as the snitch fluttered under the stadium bleachers they didn't lose it.

As no one could see the boys or the snitch all that could be done was to listen. The cracking of wood echoed causing Hermione to yelp she muttered a silent prayer unbelievably for both boys safety. Eventually they could be seen at times bobbing and weaving beams bludger tailing closely behind Draco whom somehow was behind Harry struggling not to be hit with the wild bludger. Sadly a few minutes later he tumbled from underneath ripping through cloth as he and his broken broom rolled onto the field. Loud groans from Slytherin could be heard but Hermione and Ron watched vehemently for Harry.

It all happened so fast as sole seeker he reached out to grab the small snitch. The obviously not lost bludger barrels into Harry's arm causing the whole crowd to wince at the undoubtably painful hit. Stubborn as ever he still reaches out for the snitch and with a tumble they have won. The golden ball is caught the Gryffindor house abandon protecting the goals and the quaffle making their way down to celebrate. No one was terrible hurt so far but as Hermione and Ron head to Harry they find him struggling to not get hit once more. Of all the teachers and all the higher class students Hermione's truly the only one ready as she gets closer.

Harry grins as much as he can trough the pain as soon as she stops the ball by making it explode. The teachers get closer Lockhart being the first besides Hagrid to get to Harry. To show off a little he swears he can fix his arm. Hermione internally finds Harry's plea humorous but regrets not stepping in as instantly his arm is like jello. As if never having had a bone in it at all. That can't possibly be good which madam Pomfrey makes clear very loudly as Harry is brought in.

This was by far the oddest thing to Hermione that Professor Lockhart had done. Did he not think he was required to preform flawlessly as a teacher. Mistake after mistake an so far no one seemed to question his skills and his writings not comparing the same. Seeing Harry taking his treatment to regrow his bones plus the pain and the potion to make him sleep everyone had to leave for the night she sought out professor McGonagall. The stress worn woman answered her office door.

"I should guess this is about potter?" She says walking back to her desk letting Hermione enter.

"In a way I'm actually curious about professor Lockhart and how you feel about his skills."

"They are certainly shite, dreadful isn't he? Don't repeat that!" Her temper getting the best of her thankfully Hermione had closed the door already not wanting her question to be heard by the wrong person.

"Cross my heart." she smiles "but you're not wrong Professor I'm sorry but was headmaster Dumbledore that desperate or is he aware his teacher has to be a fraud?"

"Oh im sure he was desperate but I don't doubt he is unaware thankfully you do a fantastic job helping your fellow classmates. I have a feeling though its not wise Dumbledore has his own mad methods to dealing with things he sees as unjust." Minerva has allowed herself to talk freely Hermione as she is in private.

"So I should just keep helping and let professor Lockhart make as many mistakes as he can. This is going to be a long year." Hermione feels at ease enough to ask about the bludger though that is just another tense topic for minerva she really wants to know who has it out for Harry now. "so is there any idea what happened to the bludger out on the field today."

"None, the fact it was destroy, all be it was the safer option so im not faulting you but there is no real way to know what happened. Obviously it was tampered with. It being focused on Harry doesn't exactly point to foul play from the Slytherin team besides we have no one in mind as they were just as surprised and affected as Gryffindor was." She sighs heavily her tired expression telling Hermione that this night was not a great nigh to make friendly conversation.

"I should go I was just worried we saw incidents last year that lead to trouble for Harry and im just hoping to save us from said trouble this year." Nothing was as helpful to feeling normal in this school than talking to Minerva but she knew of all things she couldn't rely on her. Regardless of her few friends and her limited connection with any of them made her feel the need to seek whatever academic connection she could get from her teacher while constantly reminding herself she had friends and not to get to friendly with teachers.

"Of course your worries are mine as well but im certain that the staff and our headmaster can handle all the big bads you can possible imagine." Hermione thought on this and slept better that night by telling herself Professor McGonagall and the others were protecting them.

The next day upon visiting Harry in the hospital they hear all about the latest run in with the elf Dobby. Admitting he was the one the who closed off the wall which Hermione had guessed. He was also the one that hexed the Ball. Not meaning to hurt him terribly. All that for the purpose of warning him, keeping him from returning, and to save him from the dangers of this year.

That was not the only thing they learned. Another curtain was closed for privacy meaning a new victim. Colins the camera kid they were told. Hermione felt sad that his first year in school as ending like this. Would he need to retake the year? The mandrakes wouldn't be mature until late in the year.

"Dobby said the chamber of secrets was open before and Professor Dumbledore said its truly open what are we gonna do?"

"We will finish what we planned and find out who in the Slytherin house is responsible." Hermione stated matter of factly as if there was no other options.

'I suppose we cant just hope Malfoy will turn himself in." Ron mutters both chuckle at his inner fears and hopefulness.

"That's enough for today children Harry will be better and released tomorrow before breakfast now off you go." As Ron and Hermione gather their things and said goodbye Madame Pomfrey checked on Harry's arm giving no opportunity to fill one another in anymore. Of the trio remaining Ron and Hermione headed to the second floor bathroom where Myrtle found herself disappointed at no Harry Potter.

Over time from the second incident talismans are being sold and given out from someone, suspicion says the twins but as long as no one is hurt and they actually may help not much is done to stop them. There is talk of a duel club starting up but it hasn't. With harry safely back the trio mostly focus on classes and the potion. Realizing she needed to be at school for the finished potion she writes home to tell her parents there is to much to do to come home yet wishes them a happy holiday.

Staying was purposeful as the potion would need more and more focus. Especially when the rarer ingredients need to be acquired. Hermione cant believe that she could get into Professor Snapes private supplies, thanks to the helpful distraction Harry provided, as she adds them free of punishment the potion is just over half down. Eventually when it is ready it will be Christmas time which meant it would be much easier to pull off with out to many eyes.

The week before Christmas gives Hermione the perfect opportunity of facing a classmate of the Slytherin house in the dueling club that was rumored Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape teach the class. Compared to the later Lockharts charm is much more effective even for Hermione who hasn't actually understood the man one bit since school started.

A Slytherin named Millicent Bulstrode was her opponent. The first attempt at facing her was actually terribly freighting. It was the most physical any student has gotten with her. She didn't blame anyone as Ron's wand had gone wild again during his match up. Causing everyone in immediate radius to impulsively fight. As a result her head was locked in Millicent's arms receiving a firm pressure making her cry out.

The teachers thankfully broke up the spell and choose to continue the formal way. As painstakingly as it was for Snape to deal with Lockharts arrogance he followed through. He was actually as invested in it as the rest of the teachers were. He cared about the troubles in the school and dangers they seem to pose to the unprepared children. Herself included though she did not think this was a person causing petrification. Surely Collins would not photograph his attacker instead of defend himself or try to.

It wasn't hard disarming Millicent the second go around. It was more nerve wracking to "brush" hair off her robes but actually take it for her portion of the potion. She stood back in her place watching Harry be pair with Draco. They start fine but react to each other's attacks instead of disarming. Unamused by getting laughed at due to getting knocked on his butt Draco plays dirty.

A straight shot from Draco's wand to Harrys feet. A smirk crosses Draco's faces as harry is startled by a snake. He leaps back if only for a moment before both Professors head to dispose of it. Lockharts failure isn't a surprise what is though is Harry begins gazing at the snake as if in a daze. Suddenly as if talking hissing comes from his mouth.

Instantly Hermione remembers her book on gifts last year. No one has had the gift of Salazar recorded in centuries. This was huge and right now as the snake look at Harry then Justin Finch-Flitchley it looked horribly as if he was coaxing it on. Hermione knew he would never and was probably saying for it to stop. After an agonizing amount of time Professor Snape gets rid of it. Obviously very much surprised by the skill as well.

No one spoke but watched Harry closely until he felt the pressure in the room build so much he ran. Hermione and Ron pushed through the now rumbling crowd. Starting whispers of him being a parselmouth, turned in to startling guesses that he was the heir of Slytherin. Ron caught harry excited to ask why he never said he could speak parseltongue.

'What?"

"You can speak to snakes." Hermione clarifies trying not to sound like she's asking a question with such an obvious answer witnessed.

"yeah I accidentally set a python free on my cousin once at a zoo."

"Well this is bad then Harry really bad."

"Why I'm sure loads of people can do it here." Both shook their head.

"There is a reason the Slytherin house crest is a serpent." They tried further explaining how everyone was going to think he was the heir of Slytherin thus the one hunting all the muggles. Harry gulped as the facts set in. That night was the beginning of a long road of people running off and taking about him in whispers. Nothing like what his fame usually caused. His classmates aside from his two loyal friends was to scared to even sit close to him.

Fred and George who found the whole thing bonkers but funny decided that they might be able to change the rumors or make it easier with jokes. Unfortunately the more Harry doubted himself the more Hermione would return to the bathroom to check on the potion. A few days before as Harry truly began to believe himself capable Hermione had to reason with him the potion was almost ready and then they would know if Draco was or wasn't the heir.

The rumors only got worse once Justin from the duel club actually did get petrified along with nearly headless nick something about this is curious to Hermione once again the library gives her tons of information to sift through about her questions but none that completely fit what she has piece together. Spiders are always at the scene practically running away. No one has seen the person all this time and Hermione is almost convinced that with Harrys gift as a clue it is not human at all. The time he heard a voice no one else could no one has seen the person responsible having expected a person. all this but something else she was missing she just didn't know what.

So she kept looking and when Christmas Day came leaving the halls bare she was happy to find the potion done. They choose to use it just before the feast. Harry and Ron got their own hairs and found extra robes with Slytherin colors. Serving the portions before adding the hairs they find the thick concoction is already dreadful to take. A feeling of sickness rushes over them and though no one actually does Hermione quickly realizes her portion is going very very wrong.

"Hermione we have to go." They call out. Feeling her face, seeing her hands, or her…tail she panics inside. Her voice cracks as she tells them to go that they are wasting time. They clamored out determined to find answers.

"Oh my! I suppose your not feeling quite so purfect." Myrtle says swishing through the stall wall with a giggle. Hermione begins to cry startling her. "I'm sorry that was rotten I hated when I got teased I shouldn't have."

"Its alright I really did mess up and now im going to look like this forever the potion isn't for…" the words are drowned out with her sobs. Myrtle doesn't speak just sits with her till the boys come back. She cant help the small giggle that escapes as she finally gets to see something interesting in all her time dead.

"Hermione come out we have so much to tell you." After myrtle leaves Hermione reveals herself to explain how her hair she got was not human hair. It was a cats. Completely unable to hide their alarmed winces she begins hysterically crying again. Only after assuring over and over that she looked fine just they were surprised did Hermione let them help hide her under Harrys cloak which he had to go get. She could not be seen like this she would never hear the end of it.

"Get your robes back on and we need to head to the hospital wing." She would never admit they were apart of this just that they found her and helped her get to the hospital wing. When madame Pomfrey asked she said she asked Professor Lockhart for permission to check out a book Hoping to impress him. She didn't think she got a cat hair from her friend but it was all just for learning and she messed up.

She knew over the past few month this would not be the first time the fame driven teacher was blamed for something perhaps not as serious as this but Hermione knew what the truth meant. Unfortunately her situation was gossip in no time as soon as some student came in for something minor catching a glimpse of her. As well as Professor Snape whom had been asked to check on her status seeing he's knowledge of potions.

"You broke in to my supply room for your incompetence to waste such rare ingredients. I would take points but I suppose this is punishment enough." He said making her upset believing this meant it was incurable. "Oh silence its going to be fixed just not for a few weeks at most a month."

Her own head of house came to check on her and for her face showed great disappointment. Hermione wanted to tell her the truth but after not getting much more punishment she couldn't involve the boys. Minerva observed her recovery for all six weeks that she was stuck in the hospital wing. She devoted all of her time to homework and studies, provided by Minerva.

The boys managed day to day things definitely stayed out of trouble and when ever they came in they did homework and talked about what Draco had said to them. He was now clear of suspicion which meant they unfortunately didn't know who else could be heir of Slytherin. Hermione had been a little thankful that Draco was so confident it wasn't Harry as he didn't resume his self doubting.

Even after she is released there is still no new activity from the opener of the chamber of secrets even with all the knowledge given to them one new piece being as of the last attack the roosters seem to be killed just before each incident. Not long after Hermione's release she is once again digging for information.

One day while reading Harry and Ron come in the common room Ron is loudly expressing his distrust in something. She puts down her book as they walk over to the other two open chairs. Ron huffs at Harry not liking his opinion being ignored.

"You'd be surprised about some of the books the ministry has confiscated, my dad said they confiscated one that would burn out your eyes." The three trembled at the idea but Harry pulled out from his bag the book they were discussing.

"Its blank all it says is its from some guy name T.M. Riddle"

"Riddle?" Ron look up instantly. "he got an award for a service to the school. In 1943. I had to keep re-polishing his because I kept getting slugs on it." They all remember that ordeal.

"That coincides with the last time the chamber was open. Maybe he helped catch whoever it was. What does he say in the book Harry?"

"Doesn't say anything. Its all blank, not written in invisible ink, or hidden somehow..makes no sense."

"Exactly why you shouldn't trust it." Ron says and although he is right more to the point it does sound odd to claim something just to never use it especially during a time of trying she would expect.

"Maybe he is right Harry I mean why not write about what an awful year that was or his victory if catching the person." Mouth a gap Ron is surprised.

"Right!" Though he was excited he was right for once he was determined to try making harry see it too. He didn't and bluntly tucked in back in his bag. They huffed but let it go as Harry headed to dinner. After which a number of students received special magical Valentine's Day carols from Lockhart. Most of them sounded like he was gloating about the defeat of whatever was petrifying students. Highly untrue an quite embarrassing once Harry received one which he couldn't avoid and ended up getting mocked. By Draco none the less so he was furious from the taunting as well as being pushed down. He might not have noticed his things strewn about but as they sat scattered ink all over his things people generally watched Harry and Draco. Not Hermione as she has seen them do this a number of times. The only person who's reaction was worth noting was Ginny.

Why was she pale? Was she shocked? Why did it look like she has seen that book before? These were all circling her head even as they headed to Gryffindor, Harry in possession of al his belongings including the Riddle book. She bid the boys goodnight abruptly. She needed answers yet as she gets to bed Ginny is no where to be scene her bed curtains are wide open and bed laid undisturbed. Where she could have been was a mystery but she sat up waiting all night by the time she came in Hermione was passed out. In the morning she woke up disappointed at herself.

No point in strutting over to her friends bed as it was clearly empty and Ginny was fleeting out the door her fire red hair the last hung Hermione caught before the door closed. By the time she is dressed and ready she is nowhere in sight. Harry grabs her arm. How long had he been up?

"Hermione you're never gonna believe what happened with the book. Yesterday ink got all over it but look." Nothing not even a drop sit on the books pages or cover.

"Impressive."

"No 'mione it absorbs it. I tried last night and it wrote back. I mean it actually answered me. Then Tom Riddle showed me what happened. I cant believe it. It was Hagrid."

"What it couldn't possible have been Hagrid." Yet every thing Harry told her about what he saw sounded completely like Hagrid. He had a talking spider, it was loose, and he was expelled. One of the two they already knew to be true but. They needed to ask him about the rest. But how? How does one blame someone as good as Hagrid for all this evil goin on?

It was something none of them could do. They avoided him and the topic not wanting to admit they thought it might be true. Nothing had happened in a while there had to be a reason. Hermione focused on every lead and clue. Tried finding Ginny but was never ever able to get close enough. Harry had the book stolen but never found who had done it. As time went on it seemed the year was going to end with no answers at all.

Ron's even the twins birthday's past Easter too still nothing. Then finally one day Hermione found her answer. Or at least the book with the answers. She had spent almost all day reading when she found the page. Right now no one was in the castle. Today was the final quidditch match of the year. She needed to hurry, unnaturally, she made a note and ripped the page out at seeing a fellow classmate. She too was going to be late to the matches but feeling the most powerful urge to warn her she made for the door.

"Penelope wait!" Startled the girl looked back and thankfully waited. "Do you have a mirror?" A nod came she took out her own and told her to do the same.

"But why?" As they walked hermione used her mirror to look around corners. This thing could be anywhere at anytime.

"I know what's petrifying people." That's all Hermione the brightest witch of her age had to say before Penelope hurriedly pulled hers out and did just as she was. By the time they got down to floor two they were definitely going to be late and really tried hurrying to any of the teachers still in the great hall.

The moment she saw she knew the girls bathroom was the place all along that the creature was coming from. A scream escaped her but nothing else as both girls were caught in its reflected gaze.

She remembers clenching her hand instead of dropping the page from the book. She tried to remember what it looked like but all she knew was she had seen huge eyes. She told herself she had had visitors but she didn't know. She felt like Ginny was most likely to show. Of course Harry and Ron but Ginny had to be feeling as guilty as she was feeling.

She saw signs but hadn't realized until she found the page about the basilisk. Tom Riddle fabricated the truth about Hagrid. The spider was not responsible it was afraid of the basilisk. Just as Hagrid was not to blame nor was Ginny. Ron had said the book was dangerous no one would have expected it to posses Ginny but clearly she had found the book somehow and been a victim all along. She slowly felt herself coming alive like waking from a sleep. Foggy but mentally she was filing away details. Filling in the gaps.

She was laying down, her heads empty, and mummers surrounded the room. Waking up she saw occupied beds with all her friends and all the professors watching in awe. Not just her but as she and five others began waking up glee filled the room. Ginny look to be the worst there now as the petrification was being countered, Harry looked exhausted, while Ron looked a little beat up. Professor Lockhart was acting odd on the far side of the room.

"T-thank you Hermione." Penelope barely gets out causing Hermione to blush in response.

"Yes Thank you on behalf of all of us. We own you a great debt Ms. Granger. You paved the way to solving the mystery you protected a fellow student and helped prove a man's innocence." She was speechless not just from the fading condition but also from Dumbledores kind words. The crowd of teachers dissipated gradually with kind words to all the victims and all those involved stopping the dangers of the chamber of secrets. As Hermione rested Harry and Ron sat with her.

"It wasn't Ginny's fault" she started. Causing both boys to grin. Harry assured her no one blamed her it was all Voldemort. Tom Riddle was Voldemort. He tried to posses Ginny, take her life, and become mortal again. Harry had stabbed the book with a venomous snake fang from the giant serpent. That night they retold her of their weeks had been without her and they explained how everything happened making her wish she could have helped more. Although Lockharts lies and Deception made much more sense and would not have change his outcome in this whole ordeal.

Even with three weeks of school left and exams being canceled Hermione abandoned the hospital wing in a desperate attempt to take her exams. She had studied so hard she told her professors to which no one could deny her. She and a few other students received there scores, mostly Ravenclaw students. In Minerva's office while sharing tea they discussed her options for next year.

"See but I don't know what to pick. There are more classes than I have time for but I don't want to miss any of them at least to know what I should keep learning for the rest of schooling."

"While I normally wouldn't recommend this I myself understand the urge to learn as much as possible. I will make some attempts over the summer to get this figured out. If anything comes of it I might require a day to explain. Would that be alight?"

"Oh im sure my parents wont mind another visit all though with all that has happened you might hear an earful about me safety and all that." Its unlikely that she's not not going to tell her parents what happened so she wants to give her heads up. "They have so much trust in me and my maturity that if something was to much I would let them know but they are human an do worry."

"I completely understand as I worry for you as I worry for all my students safety. This year has been quite trying." She admits feeling a load of guilt and stress almost slide of her shoulders. As a teacher she mustn't get to openly personal and stands up to make for a quick send off. "So I fill do my best to fine a solution in the next couple of weeks."

"Than you Professor." As she pauses before leaving she thinks how the last week of school will be much easier without much going on. "By the way I am sorry I wasn't much more help than I was this year. I really was coming to you to get help just before I got petrified. I found the page finally after looking all year. If only I had made it to you Ginny might have never gotten hurt."

"Honestly it shouldn't have needed to be you. There are many things as teachers we are suppose to protect students from this ordeal should have been one. On the other hand since it was you I know you would do anything for your friends and I do realize the guilt you must feel but there is none to be had I assure you. Your friends are very grateful for what you did do as am I. Now go enjoy the sun and time with your friends."

Her feeling comforted she beamed at Minerva and ran to join her friends out at the lake. On her way out she caught the grin that graced her Scottish woman's face. She couldn't wait to see her over the summer even if it was going to be all business. This year ended with only one other occurrence. Harry retells his trip to see the headmaster. Now they they were all recovered and things had died down Harry had a meeting to talk about things.

Headmaster Dumbledore relieved him of his fears of being meant for the Slytherin house all along by telling him the sword of Gryffindor wouldn't have come to his aid other wise. The truth was if it hadn't no one would have been able to save him. Along with Hagrid Dumbledore was removed from school. He older man felt embarrassed of his failure to keep Harry safe. While harry forgave him and bonded closer to him Hermione only found it was more reason to one day learn what grieved him so much. What was his secret.

That same meeting Harry said Dobby was there under Lucius Malfoy beck and call. Feeling for the poor elf she was happy to hear Harry found a way to free him of his master. Serving the Malfoy's and his interest to keep Harry safe mad the moment of his freedom very special. He had deflected his now former masters hex that was meant for Harry. Learning of the elf's care and who he served Hermione could only imagine the number of unhappy elves.

"Its not always like that Hermione honestly it makes them happy to serve a family." She had been rambling half the drive back to London and could see her friends just wanted to wish her well this summer before the train stopped and they would be rushed apart by family for three months.

"I'm just sure that's how everyone thinks maybe some needs to ask them and make a change. Any way I suppose you wont have to worry about not getting our letters this summer Harry." Hermione looked upon the three others and they all agreed letters would be sent. Even Ginny although shy towards her savior was excited to have more than just Luna and Neville to message over the summer.

The boys rushed out together as soon as the train stopped leaving Hermione and Ginny together. There had been no time since Ginny was saved to talk to her about the behavior she had taken to find out why Ginny was acting funny. She didn't want her to think poorly of her ability to give privacy.

"Gin I-"

"Thanks f-" they chuckle at this.

"I don't want you to think your private life isn't private from me. I was just worried about you and eventually when I pieced it together I was worry about you health what would happen if it continued. I would never invade your mind or thoughts unless it was for your safety. And even then I will talk to you first."

"Thank you for being worried for digging for realizing. My own brothers didn't catch on. I like harry and yeah he is a famous wizard but I mean after this year I'll be luck if he even wants to be friends. You were the only one that treated me like I was normal this year and worried about me. Aside from Luna who thinks everything is bothering me thanks to Tom Riddle. Wish this whole year could just never have happened. it was awfully realizing something was going on and feeling guilty once bad things happened." Hermione was sure she would need her family and friends a lot over the summer.

"Honestly you may just need to let Harry catch on and get use to other boys yourself eventually maybe you two will work out. Feel free to write me over the summer about anything you start remembering or if you have bad days. I truly hope you don't." This and a small smile really brightened her up. They walked out together joining her family where she waved goodbye to all of them.

Looking at her parents she realized she would have to gently break to them the events of this year. Sighing heavily and dropping her bags for a moment she ran into their excitedly open arms. Later, she would tell them later for now she was just glad to have made it home. Someone like Draco who was deeply frowning as his father dragged him home might not be but she had a feeling that after the given Summer beak for three months they will all be happily in school again.

* * *

**review please!**

**see as soon as the petrification happens it literally almost over. I hope I did fairly well and that given time I can keep you all happy with all the years to come. It's going to start getting interesting from here on with Hermione's point of view. I mean soo much can be done keep reading an please let know if you find anything you want to see or even and adjustments. I'll certainly try. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **Moments Touch **

**First off this chapter can be a bit complicated I don't want that as I know from Hermione's point of view she is repeating up to 5 hours a day. I've looked into he Tme Turner an I now know the full spect of each version introduced and when they were. As its shown in the movies it implies you stay where you are and rewind around you in fact this is wrong. It is to bring you where you were 5 hours ago at max. Other versions as introduced in Cursed Child travel anywhere and in any time. One with a 5 minute limit and one with none. So as you read try to remember this and rely more on the books or authors info before saying it's all wrong.**

**Second pardon if it does jump. Also I personally like my pairing for this year and I hope you like the parts I added to the known story to make it fit but with the Time Turner I didn't want endless days of classes. Besides I've been following the day to day calendar on each book to get things right and they typically have bigger gaps than you expect. **

**Third the pairing as temporary as it is I believe it fits nicely as I explain later both women are looking for no commitment but also comfort.**

**Finally I know this would have been much more preferable to have posted a few weeks ago but I have it now. As hectic as it has been i am glad I got to finish it at all.**

**Please read and review **

* * *

Tossing a large brown luggage bag on the bed Hermione Granger begins sorting though a pile of letters. They where delivered and left through the post slot at the front door. They had only been gone for a month and a half. The early return was because Minerva had sent word directly to her that she had solved their dilemma about her courses. Of course there was a bit of scare that she would even be returning to Hogwarts this year after Hermione told her parents everything. Not only did she have to show her excitement about all the courses this year offered she still needed to bust out some puppy dog eyes on her parents.

God forbid she had to suffer at Beauxbatons Academy or Durmstang institute those by far seemed the more uncomfortable to her. Sure she knew some French but the Academy had a certain look she just couldn't follow. While Durmstrang allowed girls they were a male dominated school. Their were many others options but Hermione was glad to have wormed out of it.

Her mail had letters from her friends. Ginny, Ron, and lastly but not least Harry seemed he had less chances to send anything than the Weasleys. Both Ginny and Ron wrote about winning a ministry drawing. Giving them enough money to vacation in Egypt to see his older brother Bill. Ginny said they would need to get Ron a new wand and given Percy being Percy he'd be getting head boy this year so he needed a gift too.

She chuckles at the similar disdain in both Weasley's letters. Harry was only able to briefly tell her about his new arrangements. It sounds ridiculously obvious how mistreated Harry is just by how now he has own room even though all his school supplies are locked up. She constantly felt bad that he had to live there and wondered why no other family was able to care fo him. It was only unfortunate for him to return home every year.

She was probably not alone in noticing his health whenever he made it back to school. Both years he was much smaller than was natural for a boy his age. Hermione was impressed by Ginny's second letter she hadn't mentioned Harry at all. Though returning for another year wasn't for another month and a half. She decided to respond back about her vacation and that she was going to visit the diagon alley. That is only after she discusses her year with her professor.

Minerva was adamant this was a topic her parents had to be apart of and that their approval was necessary. So before work becomes and everyday thing she has her teacher coming over by noon the next day. Her parents wanted the house to be nice but Hermione was more worried how she the year before's potion disaster she had been finding a way to control her hair.

Her frizzy untamable hair had been brought to a new level during the cat hair fiasco. After that she had it trimmed thinned and kept it that way. At least she was going to once she got to her hairdressers, friend of the family. The next day was a breeze with that out of the way. Minerva arrived by floo having filed for the network to be added. They kept the box of ash safely away incase guest came over.

"Professor McGonagall! Welcome again." Her father greeted ushering her over to a comfortable spot on the couch. First thing Minerva noticed and complimented was Hermione's hair. Even if no one else noticed she was happy that at least she did.

"Thank you for having me. I was sure after last year I wouldn't even get to see Ms. Granger this year."

"Oh they were tempted."

"Very tempted but our little girl promises she's going to focus on school this year."

"Quite so with the solution I have she should have time for all her desired classes, studying, and homework."

"Really how?" Hermione aspen excitedly. She had though maybe a few extra would be possible but all of them.

"There is a lot to go over perhaps we should have some tea and biscuits." Her mother jumps up to make it and Minerva offers to help. They return with tea. After a few sips Minerva pulls out a box and places it on the table. Seriousness sits in the air.

"Rules Hermione do you promise to follow them to the tee?"

"Absolutely." No hesitation she knows this is her one chance to make sure she can make the best of her education. "Anything for my education." She adds knowing her record isn't quite the best representation of her natural by the book standards.

"Quite right." Minerva says a bit proud she gets to offer this to her best student. "This is a device that will allow you to repeat your day." Allowing Hermione to open the box lid before continuing. "The ring spins the hour glass and for how ever many hours you wish to go back. The only thing with the models these days is they only allow five hours at a time. So at least you will get you classes in but nothing more. It brings you to the place you where 5 hours ago but you must never been seen by yourself or caught by someone else. Your academic history thus far is why the ministry approved this they request you do not mess this up by manipulating time."

Gently Hermione holds it in her hands make sure not to move anything. The red sand in the hour glass sat still and the rings around it gave a golden shine. A chain linked on it making it obvious the device was to be worn. An inscription caught her eye.

_I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do._

It's small in size made the print hard to read but as she did she marveled over the quote wondering if this was a personal on or if this was on all of them. Carefully she placed it back in its box's and listened to Minerva's furthered rules and details. Things that made total sense to her but her parents had no idea half the things being said especially when it came to her class names and her suggested plans for avoiding similar routes. Divination and muggle studies seemed to be the two classes she was on the fence about but didn't want to give up the potential education they could off her.

Minerva expressed the dangers of doing more than five hours and if she was caught the repercussions that the ministry would enforce. Her parents had the final say and with ultimate trust in Hermione they gave their blessing. They already told her if her life in endangered this year she may need to be in another school away from dangerous friends but she has firmly expressed she wasn't going to be doing anything but school work all year.

With the tea and biscuits finished off and all the details gone over Hermione is given what's called the time-turner burrowed from the ministry and upon finishing her school year she knows must return it or make plans with their approval to keep it for more academic purposes. For safe keeping to packs it away right away. Minerva waits by the fire place for her return.

"I'm sorry if I seem so firm about this but it was serious business and I wish I had more time for you as I know you love a good conversation about the latest news in witch weekly. I must return as Albus is insistent I owe him a date to Honeydukes. Shoot I knew I forgot something." With a little digging in her robes she pulls out a paper handing it to Hermione. Her parents read it over her shoulder. "It's a permission slip for weekend trips to Hogsmead."

"Mum dad this is where we get dropped off from the train every year but we've never been able to go in. Can I please."

"Of course honey like we said as long as there is no mischief or injuries this year we just want you to enjoy you schooling." They sign it and return it to Minerva who then offers a big grin before she leaves. Looking at her parents she too is grinning. Yes this year was going to be intense but she was going to be thankful to even get the chance to have a full course. Sure most people avoid runes and arithmetic but she could not and though she felt she would regret enduring divination the most she needed to try it to be sure.

Hermione spent days reflecting over all the information she had about the device and found her stomach twisting in knots at the idea of keeping this secret all year long. Would her friends suspect her and she be punished anyways. It took her the whole next three weeks to feel her plans were solid enough. She had her schedule early for the purpose of making a personal choice of how she would make the perfect jump back in time.

Her parents work was just as busy as if they weren't on vacation thus when the time came to meet Ron and his family at the Leaky Cauldron she asked to just stay at the inn with the Weasleys and Harry. Allowing this they dropped her off early to spend the day there. Exchanging her early birthday money at gringotts and making her way back to meet the Weasleys she spotted them at the pet store already.

Stepping inside there was tons of choices all of which the ginger family was roaming through. Having spotted her they all greeted her as she entered. Currently they were by the owls. Where as she was thinking cat. Unfortunately all of them seemed plain and lazy, everything that the wizarding world saw muggles as.

"Excuse me these are magical cats aren't they?" She asks the woman in charge of the shop.

"Of course dearie where would we be if they weren't?"

"Right." She walks around to the Weasley's thinking maybe a cat isn't it. Percy has his owl even if Ron is scowling he at least is carefully holding his new hand-me-down pet. A rat, a bald patchy, skinny, and gross rat. She goes to leave the store while they pay when a commotion gets her full attention. A cat she hadn't seen before was chasing Ron's rat, scabbers.

Helping catch the furry cat he instantly curled up in her arm and purred not for very long though as she went to the owner to hand it over scabbers was still in sight. It was ready to go again if the lady had not hushed it. She curiously asked the age of the rat which was a bit odd but Ron seemed happy to say it was in there family for 12 years. That did sound quite long for such a small creature.

"And you say its magical?"

"well I've never seen it doing anything special but who cares it my pet." As if firmly okay with the hand me down pet now.

"What kind of cat is he?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Oh he isn't magical im afraid just a half-breed he's part kneazle." At once at hearing this had to have him. She asked for him and paid almost half of her birthday money for him. He was twice as special as the other cats and he was like her. She had to no matter how mad Ron was.

"I cant believe you got that thing. It tried to eat scabbers."

"It's name is Crookshanks and they will learn to get along Ron." She said with a huff before looking up and catching sight of harry. She beamed as he looked much more healthy than he normally did. Possibly due to his incident over the summer. She couldn't wait to hear more about his aunt and how he managed to escape punishment after she had been blown up like a ballon and spotted by multiple muggles.

He told them everything. She sounded like she was a evil woman and by the end of the story she couldn't have been more proud Harry had stood up for himself and was able to make it safely to the Leaky Cauldron especially with Sirius Black on the run. She and her parents had hear about this character on muggle tv first before she had seen the news in the daily prophet. It was quite dangerous for Harry to be wondering around just in case this madman wizard was near by.

Sure it bothered her parents to think such a disaster had been from this man. They were much to young when it happened to really care about the details but they remembered it was a all over the news. A gas leak explosion that had killed so many but if he was here it was highly reasonable to say he would never head to Hogwarts. So they would be very safe.

Crookshanks still laid in her lap where she enjoyed running her fingers through his fur. Just what she had hoped for so far no effects with her gift. She felt its complete dislike of scabbers but she would never tell Ron as she hoped that he would learn to leave the poor rat alone. Hardly looked like it was going to live much longer anyways.

"I cant wait for the Hogsmead trips." Ron says as he ate a chocolate frog. "Honeydukes is very good for sweets I hear."

"I didn't get my slip signed."

"maybe Professor McGonagall will let you go anyways. She knows what your family is like." The boys agreed with Hermione's reasoning as they continued playing their game of chess. Hermione wondered off to see Ginny because after all this time she hadn't heard one pep from her. She had hoped for a different girl this year. As she knocked on her own door to let Ginny know she was there she was getting her own cot ready for bedtime.

"Hermione!" She was happy to see her. With a quick hug she pulls back smiling. That was more like it.

"Oh thank Merlin I was so sure you was still afraid to be open with everyone." She shakes her head and lets Hermione sit on her bed as she explains.

"Its just Harry I cant take him, he actually acts like nothing happened but he saved my life." Pretty much understanding that but thought shouldn't that not matter if they want to move past that or at least Ginny does. "I just have no idea how I can look at any of you guys an not think I owe you my life. You're the only one that makes me feel normal..I even wondered.. Anyways I'm so glad you are staying the night too."

"Ha well this is great then because I was afraid I'd end up sharing with no one. Its to early to go to bed still. Are you going to try getting some guys attention on your first day maybe we can mess with each other's hairdos." Never having been able to do what she wanted to her hair but now with the thinning and a little help with magic she would have a much better look this year. Ginny beams at the change in topic as well as the idea gets her excited.

"No I don't think I need any other boys Harry is amazing but obviously I'm not his type. I will not try impressing anyone I can do with a new look though. Only if you help me and approve."

"You don't need my approval for a new look I think you look great already. If I was a boy it would matter more I know." Using her brush Hermione starts smoothing out her small waves. She would look stunning with her straight hair down with pins instead of up like she usually has it. Regardless she leaves a loose braid of her hair to one side so it sits over her shoulder.

"Looks nice like this but I think you look amazing with your hair straightened and down." Hermione looks in the mirror.

"It gets in my face to much." She says. Without hesitating Hermione brushes a few strands back and places a bobble pin Just above her ear to hold it there. "Oh." She blushes as she sees how easy it was.

"There is a thinning spell I've been practicing so I can keep my hair as it is. I wonder if you can help me practice." They spend some time on this and eventually Ginny can brush Hermione's hair with ease. Much to the latter's relief as the gentle touch felt like a tingle instead of the normal painful tugs to get through the bushiness.

Some time durning this Hermione gives a noise and feels her head fall back. It's resting on Ginny's shoulder. Obvious as it was that one of them should move or lift her head neither do. The small fingers grip the brush tightly before both brush and hand falls loosely to their side. Deep green eyes close and they feel light tickling of falling hair as their lips closed the distance.

"Mm." The same noise Hermione gave now escapes Ginny. As they part and collide again and again few thoughts cross about if this was okay. Actually In the moment they knew they were the closest of anyone else either one knew. None more deserved the beautiful contact so they didn't stop. Maybe they shifted to face one another but nothing else.

That night as their hands threaded loosely through each others hair was a new found connection. Even as they talked about it that night they weren't sure where it would lead an Hermione told Ginny this year was not a year for a devoted romantic relationship but that didn't mean they couldn't explore it and the interesting feelings that came with it. As they had kissed each other goodnight and spooned each other Hermione knew she would have to work hard at forcing not to seeing anything personal.

Thankfully when they woke Hermione only remembered a few things mostly minor moments from the year before that must often bother Ginny. They didn't drag out another long conversation about what happened but there was a small notion taken to heart that no matter what they would be friends. Up early for breakfast the whole group was ready to head to the train.

"They look very on edge Ron what is going on you think?" Arthur and Molly paced as if on guard they even whispered every so often drawing more attention to their behavior.

"I heard them arguing this morning about this Sirius Black guy. He was a huge Voldemort supporter. He wants some kind of revenge on me. So I guess that's why I got off so easy before." He tell them. Subconsciously Hermione wonders why he can't have one normal year but externally she says.

"makes sense Hogwarts is easy the safest place for you then. They wouldn't want to expel you only for you to die. You're a legend they cant let anything happen to you." Both boys look a her like she just rubbed something the wrong way. As she thought about it she realized Harry was still to sensitive to praise. Of course he was or he would look at Ginny as the pretty girl she was.

While on the topic Harry says he wants to show Sirius Black how rubbish his loyalty turned out to be but that was just tough boy talk Hermione could tell he was a least a little bit worried about being hunted for being the downfall of some lunatics leader. She let the boys boast but when they got ready to leave she was sure to tell them this was no game that they all needed to stay safe this year. She was happy to let them think about the risks as they made there way to the train. She joined Ginny who was wearing her hair straightened and down just like Hermione said looked great the night before.

"The boys still acting tough?" She asks as they crossed the platform together. Once on the other side Hermione nods but says.

"Yeah but hopefully they will see how dangerous this guy is before they go looking for trouble. I'll be focused on school this year and I wont be there to save them all year."

"Me too I'm ready to have a year without any major distractions."

"Well hopefully not every distraction. I feel like if in not distracted just a little I wont be much fun all year." They share a blush.

"Don't worry if I cant get your attention by the end of the night I'll make sure you can't ignore me." She winks before going rigid. Harry and Ron walk past with their things. Ron gets a look of protectiveness about him as he inspects her while they pass. Probably looking for anything out of place or extra like last year. His rat squirms in his hands as it passes Crookshanks. The awkward moment subsides when Hermione comforts Ginny with a slight touch on her arm. "He can't find out though he's not the only one acting like I need protection but he's basically the worst."

"I promise not a word." They climb aboard after hugging Mrs. Weasley goodbye and thanking them for letting her stay the night. The two girls don't have to ride separately but they do as the boys find their own compartment and as of the last year she was invited, practically expected, to sit with them. It didn't matter that there was a teacher sleeping in the corner just that they didn't wake him if they could help it. She felt she owed them the one uninterrupted single day and night of her year. The moment the morning came she would be twice as busy than normal.

They shared treats from the trolley and talked about all the fun of the Hogsmead trips. As disappointed as Harry was before he hoped Professor McGonagall would still let him go. He wanted to got to the sweet shop called Honeydukes. They laughed over the way Ron retold his story of the trip to Egypt. The way he talked about the tour guide woman was especially funny as his ears were constantly red. Aside from Harry's aunts visit that ended poorly Harry had nothing to tell. Hermione wanted to talk about her summer beyond the family vacation to France. Though it was cut short she couldn't tell them why so she made up some things that they could have done. Some of it was obviously a bore to them but hearing she had really gone to check out the school there was enough to have them on the edge of their seats.

"That's why this year I need to show my parents I can finish a whole year without trouble. So if you want to find danger or trouble don't expect me to be part of it."

"Okay Hermione we can handle things by ourselves anyways." They all looked to the corner which they had almost forgotten about. He didn't move a muscle making Ron curious if he was even breathing. The man was as ragged as a homeless man which did seem odd but when Ron said he wondered who it was she said his name without hesitation.

"How do you know that did you..?" He gestures to her hands causing she rolls her eyes.

"I read his briefcase Ronald. See Remus Lupin."

"Oh." They laughed then suddenly the train began to stop. The brakes squealed heavily dragging the train to a gradual stop. Ron gasped as he noticed the thick fog outside the window. It was dark so they were suppose to be close to Hogwarts but not there just yet. The glass ticked loudly as ice crept from one corner of the window a crossed the surface. Ron gulped as Harry gets up to open the door only to see a figure just outside. Its hovering and hooded. Hermione feels all kinds of misery she has ever felt in her own life as well as the many times she has felt someone else's.

She has had many years of practice acting and pushing through those feelings of dread. She could see from Harrys face he had not an something was begin to overwhelm him. Ron looked pale but fine and so she focused on Harry. The figure pulled open the compartment door revealing a skeleton like hand. The closer it came in the worse Harry got. She had no idea what to do but as she was about to give in to those deep sorrows inside herself she saw from the corner of the compartment the teacher jumped up. He sprang into action and flung some kind of bright spell at the creature chasing it back.

Not nearly quick enough for Harry to be spared from collapsing with a scream. Had he been more weighed down than she ever imagined by the kind of feelings she had just re-experienced. None the less she jumped to catch him, only in time to catch his head. Moments later he was awake looking exhausted. Handing him a chocolate the man named Remus said they should be safe from the Dementors now but he needed to check on the rest of the train.

It was curious how familiar he was with Harry saying his name without any prompting but as he was skilled enough to know what they were dealing it's she was glad to let hm go. Closing the compartment door from now peering classmates they sit Harry up in the seats again. He rubs his arm as he nibbles on the chocolate.

"S everyone one okay?" He asks as if he had not been the one on the floor screaming.

"Yeah mate you're the only one we heard scream. How are you feeling."

"I screamed? No I heard a woman screaming." The three sat perplexed at what each other meant only to feel the train begin going again. They changed for school and as they arrived at the station they did not see the man again not even to grab his suitcase. At the dinner they sat with their house friends. Neville and Ginny closest to Hermione. It was durning the introduction speech after the first years got sorted that they learned Professor Remus Lupin was the new DADA teacher.

Dumbledore spoke more on the Dementors that boarded the train which neither Harry nor Hermione was familiar with. That meant that Ron had to explain. As he did though taunting from the Slytherin table got louder. Draco's mimicking of Harrys scream as a girly wail and dramatic fainting was only funny to him and his goons. Dementors being creatures that feed of negative memories and feelings made it all to clear why Harry suffered the most between the three of them.

Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore were not the only ones to speak to them of the dementors on the train. Professor McGonagall requested their presence just before dinner began having been owled ahead about the incident. She sent Harry off to be checked by Poppy and as he had been in the great hall when she arrived she assumed all was well. Minerva however wanted to ensure she was ready for the new year as well as make sure she too was okay. She told her about her repeated emotions from her gift they talk in some length about how she felt having all those former losses and pain overcome again.

After talking with Minerva and hearing Dumbledores speech it was a relief to know that the castle was free of these dark creatures. That as dangerous as they and Sirius Black were they would be keeping them safe from the criminal after Harry but not risking the student body or any of their emotions if possible. The fact that they sucked the soul of the prisoners they typically guarded was unsettling but that meant only one thing for sure. Basically you would have to be a really bad guy to go to wizarding jail. It was a flawed system if you went by the fact Hagrid was framed so easily and stripped of his wand but with his accusations were bad. The fact remained there was not much of a punishment for minor crimes except removal of their wand. Hermione was sure her punishment for failing to keep her time Turner a secret would still be severe.

As the night came to a close she went to bed early where she was alone in the girls dorm as she unpacked. It didn't take long for her senses to tell her when she wasn't alone anymore making her leave the secret box in her trunk for now. As she climbed up from her knees she closed her trunk to find Ginny sitting across from her on her bed. Whom sat on her hands biting her lip. Obviously she was trying to stop herself from doing something she clearly want to do.

Closing her curtains she strides over to Ginny silently. Without much holding back Hermione shrouds the rest of the room from them an kisses her. Its then she realizes she has wanted to do that all day. How she has grown fond of her best friend's sister she doesn't know. She knows Ginny needs someone to be there for her an Hermione needed someone to keep her from being to absorbed in school.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Ginny confesses.

"Me to strangely I have never thought before I'd like kissing you so much."

"It doesn't bother you I'm Ron's younger sister?"

"Not really. I'm not sure if this is just a temporary thing or if something will come of this but for now I just want to enjoy it."

"No strings?"

"None. Am I the first girl you have liked?"

"Yes and no. I didn't think I ever liked another girl unless you count this one girl I use to play with as a kid but I still cant tell if I just thought she was pretty or if I had Interests in her. What about you?"

"Oh definitely attracted nothing more than thinking she was pretty. Really I'm open to love anywhere all I look for is a nice personality and some smarts. I have to be able to keep a conversation with someone I like." Ginny nods Hermione runs her fingers through her smooth straight hair to cup her neck an pull her close again.

Silence fills the room except for the sound of their lips colliding to break it up occasionally. As they hear giggling come up the stairs they remain silent move to the headboard of the bed. Hermione held Ginny in her arms as they listened to the girls around the room chatter on about their experiences on the train. The mention of it triggered a momentary chain of thoughts of Ginny's and though neither broke the silence to talk about it Hermione let her hand trail over her back to comfort her. Letting her know she understood an was there for her.

Falling asleep there hadn't originally been the plan but because they were so comfortable and the other girls sat up quite longer than normal that was how they woke up. Or at least Hermione did. Nit waste time shed pecked Ginny goodbye before grabbing a change of clothes for the shower. As she did shower she was caught in her though wondering why she had decided now was a good time to be feeling any Interest in Ginny.

She saw how funny an smart she was. Even the year before when she wasn't herself, underneath all that complicated stuff, Hermione still saw it. Was she just hoping to keep Ginny distracted and get her back to being normal or was this going to last beyond this year? She asked herself.

Stepping out of the shower she changed and immediately grabbed her time Turner. She wanted to head to breakfast early so when other cam they didn't notice if she got her scheduler or not. She expected some needing to change plans depending on her classmates schedules too. As she left the room a few of the girls started to wake. Quickly she tucked the necklaces inside her shirt hoping no one would notice the chain.

Her first class was triple booked, it was hearing her friends classes she realized this was going to be a lot more difficult than she expected. Perhaps it was her house and the time allotted to each house and how it would look if she didn't take those specific spots. A few other doubles but nothing she couldn't managed it was the three she was a bit worried about running into someone twice.

Eating her meal and purposely taking extra she found herself in the second floor bathroom. Familiarly empty due to the events of the year before. This is where she would return if she was correct. She placed the extra food in a bag and left it in a stall certain only she would dare to come in here all day if not all year.

She went to her first class ready to begin the cycle that was about to become a regular occurrence. First she took her Arithmancy class as she wouldn't be facing Ron or Harry Right away after that she kept on with her day sometimes doing her classes solo and some with the boys. She had lunch and then headed off to an empty classroom to turn back her time. She arrived as she expected in the second floor bathroom just before her first class. This time she had muggle studies and ancient ruins which was easy enough to get to without the boys where as her third trip back was for divination. harry and Ron of course had taken up a conversation while heading to lunch with together. She casually fell back and hid in a class let a few seconds pass and turned back once again.

This time she was starving and hurriedly ate a little before running to divination. Ron as inattentive as he usually was surprised her by asking when she had gotten there. Playing it off as them not noticing her she successfully endures her third morning class. Later as she heads to care for magical creatures class she has time to actually walk with them. Though a conversation about Harry seeing the grim is not how she wanted to spend it.

She jokes that Divination was a bust of a course where as ancient ruins was fun. Once again Ron surprises her by asking how that would be possible as ancient ruins was the same time as Divination. Internally she smacks her head. Outwardly she rolls her eyes and says.

"Dont be ridiculous how can someone be in two places at once?" To throw him off. In class Hagrid explains how to open the book of monsters without getting attacked. Not that she didn't know but she actually finds it is quite cute and funny.

Draco of course loves to get a rile out of Harry but thankfully the teasing doesn't get far as Hagrid begins his lesson. The lesson was honestly going so well. The introduction to Buckbeak the Hippogriff was stellar. The raw meat bait did make having a Volunteer pet it hard but it was quite funny that unknowingly to Harry but Unanimously everyone else stepped back making him the only one to look like he was Volunteering.

He was Hagrid best friend right so it was fine. It was because as he got past greeting him and getting to pet him Hagrid excitedly told Harry he could ride him. It was truly wonderful watching him gain the animals trust but in all seriousness they were told it wasn't easy. It took patience and being kind. Draco was the only one that failed to believe him.

After purposely taunting Buckbeak Hermione thought his injuries where his own fault but no matter how it looked or actually was Draco was hardly the kind of kid to let it go without forcing his father to make a bigger problem about something first. True a Hippogriff probably wasn't meant for students as young as third years but clearly he felt a need to teach about them.

Class was cut short as Hagrid had to take Draco who just had a small gash on his arm from Buckbeak's hoof. Everyone left talking about how overdramatic Draco was being and how rude he had been to the animal. Did it matter by the end of the day? No. Nor did it seem to matter that Hagrid warned the whole class not to be rude to the Hippogriff.

"Of course he ran to his daddy." Harry an Ron said in agreement. "He just wants to ruin Hagrid's new job." Hermione had heard them but she had a lot of homework so as she sat buried in the common room arm chair in books and parchment she hadn't given them the same verbal agreement.

Of course they were right but she had an ancient ruins homework to finish still. Her Professor wanted to see what the class could identify on instinct or rational thinking. Deducing the obvious from the most basic symbols.

"Hermione! Geez how can you have so much homework it's only day one."

"I just want to finish it now I cant let it get behind like you two." They foreign offense at the statement. They didn't always get there homework done right away but they weren't that bad. Clearly she was more familiar with helping them finish their work than they liked to remember.

The worse piece of homework by the end of the night was Divination. She simply couldn't see the sense. It was obvious by how the Professor liked to claim death prophecies about at least one student a year. Minerva had warned her an first thing in Divination she made that claim about Harry.

He was the only clear choice as Sirius Black was after him. Somehow she was the only one that thought it was rubbish yet she wasn't going to give up right away or at all if she could help it. Her homework was giving her a headache just thinking about what she actually saw versus what she knew her crazy teacher wanted as an answer.

"Ugh i can't.. I'm going to bed goodnight." She didn't mean to loose her temper but with all her homework finished last being tea leaf reading she was desperate to get rest. Her load of books and papers followed her to her bed. She sorted her things and flopped on her bed beside Crookshanks. He purred as she pet him before playing with her hand. She chuckled at him and how adorable he was.

"He is such a sweet cat." Ginny's voice surprises her causing her to jump up to face her. "Hey."

"Hey." She says in return with a blush. "He's really sweet and smart. I cant believe the lady thought he was just a plain old cat." Her curled up on her lap where she pet him.

"Well he seems to really like you. I wonder if he has walked around the school at all." It is surprising that most animals don't get lost but if that is the only magical thing Crookshanks can do is always find her then she will be happy. Sure enough like any cat one second he is loving on her and the next he rolls off and is running out of the room without looking back. She and Ginny laugh before Ginny swoops beside her and asks how her day was. Desperately wanting to tell her it was crazy and how much she did instead she told her it was really great to be learning so much again.

"I heard Draco was a pain today."

"One day I hope someone socks him right in the face. He is putting Hagrid's job at risk as well as the life of Buckbeak."

"I'd pay to see that!" Hermione then asks her about her day. "Eh not much I mean Dean complimented my hair but nothing else really did my homework on my lunch break' by the way how come you have so much?"

"Well I'm trying to make sure I get a lot done and keep ahead I told you I gotta make my parents see im focused on school or I'll get sent to beauxbatons."she gives a shiver at how prim and proper she saw they were on some posters in the magical communities. Her tour wasn't as bad thanks to her guide but she was more concerned persuading her parents to give Hogwarts another chance.

"They are very pretty can you imagine being close to a Veela."

"I doubt I would find them very impressive If I saw them all the time. I hate stuck up people."

"Oh that is just school hype we might not have a specific classification but that's because when Professor Dumbledore became headmaster he wanted to change the segregation in this school. I doubt he has made much progress. Everyone is so stubborn."

"Says the ginger."

"Hey I am not as bad as Ron." She exclaims.

"You're worse in the best ways." This causes Ginny to blush. She kisses Hermione softly for the compliment. This night they don't get to spend much time because they jump apart as another girl, a first year, came in she walks past them to another part of the dorm yet the nerves of getting caught is high and so they both brush off the urge to cuddle again that night. Saying goodnight Hermione closes her curtains where as she changes she places her time turner away. When she draws the curtain back a little she can see Ginny's red hair peeking from the bundle of blankets on her bed. Knowing she was in bed she laid down herself

The next morning was as much of a repeat as the first. A few different classes but then it was the weekend. Finishing her homework on Friday night she tried to not become over confident at how smooth the first few days had gone. Saturday the boys wanted to go by the lake so they went Scabbers in hand and Crookshanks following behind if only to get outside. Sunday they crammed homework.. well she went with them into the library but left with her own interest of books. Running into Ginny was a great way to spend the day so she tucked away her books and followed Ginny out to see the pixies and even played gobstones before supper.

The week that followed was very repetitive. She would spend the whole day to herself only occasionally having time to contribute a bit of dialogue to a conversation with the boys or Ginny. Her plan with the bathroom had only one flaw. She hasn't expected Ginny to come in. She was startled apparently have just seen her mere minutes ago.

"Well I came here before class because..I needed to practice a spell in private."

"Oh if you dont wanna say that's okay. I honestly was just coming to try getting some closure form last year."

"Oh Gin, are you okay?"

"Of course it's just I get some bad dreams I still get all caught up in being the one that did things for Tom Riddle."

"He made you I know a few pieces but if you need me to listen I'm here." She'd be late to Divination if she stayed but Ginny was worth it.

"Not today I can tell you have to go, you are very obvious."

"I'll work on that." Hermione says sweeping past her placing a kiss on her lips as she did. That night she made sure she held Ginny as she slept. Ginny shifted in her arms dragging her night gown up slightly. Thinking about her smooth legs against hers made channeling her emotions harder but Hermione closed her eyes trying not to think about either.

The next day was a week since Draco was injured. Who was released after lunch As such he was still soaking up attention. Complaining Madame Pomfrey didn't fix something which everyone knew was absurd. Luckily he wasn't around until after lunch and they had DADA. During this class the finally had a good teacher. Hermione was running late but was just in time to answer the first question. A big wardrobe rattled as a creature banged around inside trying to get out. Professor Lupin's was unnecessary but she was sure once she heard it that it was a bogart.

This lesson was about facing your worst fears and disabling the creature able to take the shape of that which you fear the most. Neville was marvelous at it with the perfect coaching Professor Lupin gave him. The were three steps think of your worst fear, think of something funny, and cast the spell. As she thought about what she feared she couldn't think of anything actually as bad as Ron's spider fear. When her turn came she for a moment lingered on a single thought and truly felt silly for being afraid of Professor McGonagall giving her and failing grade.

I was neither a good sign that she was brave enough to not have a fear nor was it bad enough to frighten anyone. When harry's turn had come no one knew what to think his biggest fear was. Wasn't his life that miserable he could be afraid of anything. In the last second Professor Lupin stood in front of him as if he knew what his fear was and might be afraid to see but his bogart turned into the least expected thing. A moon, specifically a full moon, and clouds. This quickly changed into deflating ballon.

As everyone laughed instantly forgetting the peculiar scene. Hermione however could not and although the obvious answer was there she decided to analyze. She'd read before starting school about all the blood purity levels, then the creatures of near human or human intelligence, but she also learned about the changed wizards or witches into vampires or werewolves.

Werewolves were not given the same rights as normal wizards. They didn't have jobs often so they worked odd jobs to get money. They were not allowed the same comforts so often it was likely that they lived in a pack an then biggest one she heard of was not a good guy from the sounds of it. Other signs were around the time of the full moon often looking sick many people who tried to hide their condition would get caught by simply taking off to many days near the full moon. Until the next full moon she would just suspect it but that was all. She respected the man way to much since his teachings were much better than those few they had before.

Despite this she had become so busy with her classes she forgot almost anything else. Even her birthday which was only a little over a week after that DADA class. She was trying to keep a head of her classes work load as much as possible and if her birthday hadn't been on a Sunday she would have missed it.

Needing to wake up early but also trying to keep the habit she was up well before everyone else. Including Ginny who was resting soundly in her arms. A small spell got her in her own bed and she headed to the showers. She needed to make it to Minerva's office before she left for breakfast for her weekly report of her time Turner usage.

Knocking on her door she didn't have to wait long as Minerva was expecting her. Hermione felt glad she could show she was capable of doing this. Minerva originally felt bad for piling her first hour with three classes but Hermione told her was alright. They talked about her decision to stay with the classes or not which of course she was stubborn wanting to keep trying. Even as she was going to leave she still had one thing on her mind.

"Minerva how come Professor Lupin stopped Harry from using the bogart."

"Well I cant say for sure his reasoning but if I had to guess it was on impulse that his fear might be similar to anyone that endured the last war. He-who-must-not-be-named was a fear for many people. Perhaps he suspected with his past he might animate a fear to take his image."

"Wow yes that's much more clear. I suppose exposing his own fear was worth it. Although I'd say his biggest fear at the moment are those Dementors. Which I suppose is fairly bad as well."

"Quite. Try not to put to much thought into it though if his problem persists I'll request Professor Lupin to teach him something to help. For now stay focused and I'll see you later or tomorrow." She had never been so firm about her leaving something alone. It made Hermione question all the more if they knew his secret. Was he safe to trust then? She wondered.

Thankfully her day was only going to headed in the right direction as she arrived for breakfast to find Ginny waiting with a cupcake. This one was different than any they were made before. But similar that she could tell she asked for this one specially for was a sweet thought. Ron and Harry sat beaming and wished her a great birthday as well.

"Thank you guys. Really its sweet."

"Are you two coming to tryouts today." Harry asks knowing Ginny liked quidditch even if Hermione didn't they were friends so she might go anyways. The two in question looked to each an barely having to speak to her to know that Ginny was thinking of going so Hermione agreed she'd like to go as well. Not even sure what happened the boys just accept that they are going.

Surprisingly Ginny had only minor distractions watching Harry. She actually seemed quite happy watching her brothers and everyone else tryout. As they finished she even looked a bit gloomy as if she wished it was her. As they walked back Ron and Harry talked excitedly while Ginny walked with Hermione explaining how she would have handled some of those trick shots or steals. On the way back Hermione saw from the corner of her eye Crookshanks heading away from the whomping willow.

It was actually strange knowing her cat was outside so far from the castle but he wouldn't have any problems making it back in at night to be there with her through the night. The only one nights he wandered was when she had Ginny to keep her company with a little making out and sleep. They hadn't dared to go much further as she was sure Ginny was still going to move back on to liking Harry. They had grown to second base. A little caressing under their gowns and almost more but they hadn't yet. As they headed in the boys were starving and ran off to the great hall for lunch Hermione and Ginny took their time almost not wanting the day to end so soon.

As night time drew closer though Ginny became distracted with her brothers antics and jokes while Hermione and the boys sat by the fire. She was not the only one to go to bed early on Sundays as everyone had early days on Monday. Due to everyone going to bed there was not sharing the bed that night which Hermione secretly thought would be a nice way to end her birthday.

Periodically Hermione would become so focused on classes she wasn't surprised when she felt the week flew by. Weeks though that was surprising she had done her paperwork and meeting but had she simple auto-piloted through weeks. She was oddly reminded of the day due to Lavender proclaiming Professor Trelawney gave her a true prediction.

Divination was not a false magic It simply had lot of fakers and Hermione was sure the Professor wasn't very in tune with her inner eye as much as she swore she was. This may have been the only reason Hermione left the class. She gave it up as an elective just the day before. Having seen enough but clearly as Lavender boasted she couldn't escape hearing about it. Hermione could take no more she walked over to as nicely as she could talk with Lavender.

"What happened you say she predicted something for you? "

"Remember in the first class she predicted a few things. I mean she did say someone wouldn't be with the class very long and you've left but she said what I dreaded the most would happen today. I've just got word my rabbit has died."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione says not really almost feeling bad for asking. "Was she sick?"

"Well no she was young but a fox got her. I've been dreading something would happen with me gone."

"I guess that's fair." Like a word vomit she couldn't stop herself from going just a bit more. "But then that couldn't have happened today could it. I mean you've only just received the news but it happened a few days ago right."

At this Lavender looked royally pissed she huffed and stormed off with two other girls. Ginny having overheard much like the rest of the common room came over to Hermione to take her mind off it. She obviously had been so busy with classes she'd forgotten the date was already the 16th of October and soon Halloween would be here. Hermione sat in a corner with the boys and Ginny. Ron never went anywhere without his rat anymore these days. He loved to blame Crookshanks for his rats traumatic behaviors.

"For the last time Ron Crookshanks would hurt a fly. They simply are species that tend to not get along." Ron huffed as he held Scabbers close to his chest. The rat looked like death but Hermione had only seen Crookshanks near him a few rare times. He had a whole castle to roam why would he stick to just one critter.

Of course the next thing she knew it was Halloween. First trips to Hogsmeade were here and the trip bounded to the courtyard where Mcgonagall was taking any an all left permission slips. The two waited as Harry tried to gain permission to go but as he was firmly denied she and Ron went without him. It was dreadful at first but as the day went on they spent the day enjoying the shops and having a some sweets. They were sure to bring something back for Harry but it was only to strange to not have him there. She supposed with the danger of a wanted man still at large that only needed him away from school was a fine reason to not want him to go.

As they returned Harry was glad to see them back and they had made it just in time for the feast. He tells them about his conversation with Professor Lupin an it was now clear why he seemed so familiar with Harry. He had known his parents, he had been one of his father's friends, and known Lily. He wasn't the first person to say he looked exactly like his father except from his eyes but he clearly was the first one Harry felt said it out of true affection for his parents and with a bit of grief.

After the feast they headed to the dorm to try lightening the mood with a game of chess but it was like there was a line to get in. Trying to joke that it might be Neville having forgotten the password again only for said boy to take a minor offense from just behind them. Curiously as Dumbledore came through they followed closely just to get a better look. The picture where the fat lady sat was shredded. There was not fat lady yet thankfully she was only in another picture. Once Dumbledore had found her thanks to some knight in a painting the headmaster asked her what happened.

"It was HIM Headmaster!" She exclaimed only just peeking from her hiding spot. Hermione didn't need to know more to know she meant Sirius Black. Neither did Dumbledore but he coaxed the answers out of her like why he attacked her. "I wouldn't let him enter. He was so mad. A MADMAN!" She wailed before disappearing again.

Brought to the great hall after being unable to console the fat lady the teachers were charged with guarding and preparing sleeping arrangements. Everyone receives a sleeping bag and are still separated from boys and girls. Hermione finds ginny who is as freak out by the whole thing as everyone else if not worse. Hermione spends half the night telling her everything was going to be okay. Minerva hadn't minded seeing her comfort Ginny in fact she probably expected her to need comfort in light of the previous year. She did however tell them to get to bed soon. Ginny wasn't expecting to be possessed or anything but the simple fact was she knew the experience she had was with same man that Sirius Black was devoted to.

Holding her crept in a lot of memories but Hermione pushed through to be there for her friend. Kissing her forehead she finally laid down with her. Everyone else though shaken up had gone to sleep long ago. She was sure harry would be up trying to hear if they had caught him or not but Ron she suspected he would be sound asleep. She wished she could help more than just hold and comfort Ginny but she knows there is nothing else to be done except let the teachers do what they can.

As Ginny falls asleep she cant help but focus her worry on what if Minerva crosses paths with that mad man. She barely gets any sleep thinking of this but as Minerva passes by to check the students she feels relief and quickly falls asleep. The next morning everyone is in uncomfortable pain due to sleeping not in a bed rather along the floor of the great hall. It is merely a simple task to clean up and get everyone to eat breakfast. As soon as they head up to the dorm expecting to find the fat lady the find another man the knight from the night before. He was very long winded and and made it difficult to get it just by give a password but it seemed to work for now.

As the week rolls on thing get back to normal quickly. One Thursday though they enter DADA thinking it would be just another day to find the room is set up much like the potions room. Dark and broody which fits as Professor Snape is actually substituting the class. Its durning this class that Hermione knows shes right an she now knows all the teachers are aware that Professor Lupin is in fact a werewolf. She does her homework assignment that Ron so stubbornly got detention for saying he couldn't give them homework. Truthfully Hermione was confident in not saying word about their teachers afflictions as she trusted the teachers and headmaster knew best.

It came as a no surprise she has finished the long assignment by the next day which is the first quidditch match of the year. It was suppose to be against the Slytherin but instead the news that they are facing Hufflepuff makes the team a bit nervous the weather is terrible and so rainy that Hermione helps harry spell his glasses and goggles. This is not as helpful against the Dementors that sweep in out of no where.

As many people the see it happen their os only one that acts quickly as Harry falls from the sky. His broom lost with a gust of wind Dumbledore saves him from a fall to his death. In the commotion its announced that Hufflepuffs seeker wins the game. Clearly seeing the situation though he tries to make the referee take it back have a redo but the rules stand and Harry who is out is rushed to the hospital wing. He is cared for immediately but he doesn't wake up right away.

He is expected to stay overnight and the entire team is told to leave before he wakes bit just as Hermione and Ron get told to go he wakes up. They have the unfortunate task of telling him the bad news that the whomping willow destroyed his broom. He was devastated naturally but there was nothing that could fix it. They know the only broom other than the nimbus is the Firebolt but he wouldn't be able to right away if at all.

Having Professor Lupin back to class that next morning seemed to cheer him up though. Him and everyone else. Professor Snape might make a good teacher but he seemed to take it to a gloomy level. Hermione was the only one broken up about the homework not being necessary.

"Professor if you would take my homework anyways I simply think it's a waste of parchment if no one else reads it and I'd personally like to know if it is accurate or not." As she left class Ron joked about her being a teachers pet. In truth she would only admit that in reference to Minerva as she was much like herself she felt she had so much to prove. When Professor Lupin got back to her he was adamant that he wanted it to count as extra credit and he gave the house points for her effort.

Over the next month her classes were only a little easier as she didn't have divination to take. There was also less homework an more studying for midterms. There was a winter Hogsmeade which Ron and Hermione promised to be back soon from. They wandered to the shrieking shack but only to cross paths with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. At which point she almost panicked that the shack was truly haunted but acting rationally she saw just a glimpse of Harry under his invisible cloak.

Ron's panic really sold it to the trio that was running off scared. Harry jokingly still under the cloak picked up her hair. She laughed at his antics and child like behavior. He reveals himself in a laughing fit. Happy to have scared the boys away. Acting tough Ron plays it off that he knew making both Harry and Hermione to laugh some more

After finding out the only way Harry was even there was because Fred and George gave him a map. A secret map Hermione was impossibly trying to say that he should turn it in as it might help find Sirius Black. Ron was upset his brothers hadn't give it to him. Neither one cared about the dangers or the benefits that she list off for handing out over to Mcgonagall. Ultimately she let it go.

Harry still had to hide under the cloak to see more of Hogsmeade. Only after being denied entrance to the Hogshead did they think heading back to the castle was in order. Walking away Hermione over heard so mention of Sirius. The minister, Minerva, and Hagrid all stood there talking with Rosemertta before the minister requested to go inside and talk more about it in case they were overheard. It might have been because Minerva saw Ron and herself close by that she whispers young ears were around and it should get back to Harry himself.

Neither Ron nor Hermione could catch Harry at the mention of this. He had dipped into the bar before they could catch him. Once again they were quickly turned out by the shrunken heads at the door. Sitting outside for almost half an hour the door to Hogshead flys open without a visible reason. A set of tracks stretch quickly across the snow. They follow causing a bit of commotion with carolers to far ahead of them.

Finding Harry by his tracks he sat on a bolder crying. Hermione carefully approaches him. Whispering his name to catch his attention to see if he minded her comfort he yelled his bubbling frustrations. Tears poured down but as he looked at her his eyes burned with anger. She hushed softly as she wrapped him in her arms. She could see the moment as he began explaining what he over heard.

"He was their friend. They trusted him and he betrayed them." In his anger Hermione was shocked by the truth revealed to her. Harry however wasn't done. "I hope he comes for me I hope he comes so I can kill him myself." She knows he could never but that let his vent her own tears welled up as hey sat there. Eventually they had to head back to school but so far each trip to Hogsmeade proved to bare I'll events after.

In there decision to stay over the break Hermione and Harry find the usually kids packing to leave the next morning. The common room was empty as they stayed up talking about the day. Ron was still not filled in fully so Harry told him everything trying not to loose his temper in the late hour. Of course they went to bed with heavy thoughts of the mad man but also a bit of hope the break would be great.

She knew her parents wouldn't mind her staying in school for the winter break to which Hagrid seemed glad that she, Harry, and Ron would be around as he needed helps their help with a good defense for Buckbeak. Hermione loves helping even if she is add to her already full table but as the second day of break closes she isn't as busy with her homework or studying.

The map stayed in Harry's hands to which both boys showed her gratitude. Christmas day how ever when Harry was gifted an anonymous Firebolt Hermione could sit back and watch as a hexed broom might be the end of her best friends. Who ever tried that broom first might be at risk especially if that broom was from Sirius Black.

Against her inner guilt she hurried to Minerva. She didn't know where she would be but she hoped her office was a good bet. The boys were getting changed and she couldn't waste a moment. Knocking on the door thankfully Minerva answered.

"Professor I hate to break a code between friends but I must. Harry he received the Firebolt I'm sure you noticed at breakfast."

"Certainly a wonderful replacement for his broken one."

"That's just it he doesn't even know who gave it to him. I fear the worst." She wrings her hands in anticipation.

"As you should be! Thank you for bringing this to my attention I'll confiscate it an run thorough tests. Where is he now?"

"He's going to try it out right now."

Both Minerva and herself quickly take to the main entrance. As they got to the floor it appeared to late but with cat like reflexes Minerva swept in front of the two boys who were beaming with excitement. The moment she walked away with the Firebolt in hand she felt the burning eyes of both her best friends. She was berated even by Harry and they left her there where she became to upset to hide her tears.

Against the wall with reddened cheeks is how Ginny found her. With a sweet smile and a kind touch she led her up to the dorms. Explaining that Ron was whining when he to made it to the common room an Ginny suspected it had been a bit painful so she went to find her. For that Hermione was grateful. She was sure she had drawn a bit attention to herself and was glad to be in her bed now.

For a few weeks all her time was spent in the library only on occasion was Ginny free to meet her. Other times she would spend time with Ginny doing something she wanted. She was her only friend at the moment so she was sure Ginny would be tired of her presence soon. Thankfully break ends and class are back in full swing. Hagrid isn't happy as he teaches because as he loves showing the creatures off he knows he has to do something easy not big an as not dangerous as possible. Salamanders seemed to be his only path.

Though she hadn't hears it straight from Harry or Ron she did overhear Professor Lupin was going to start teaching Harry something called a potronus charm. She quickly learned this was the same charm Professor Lupin used on the bus. It can take a corporal form but she did not notice what his was. She also found out it was suppose to be extremely difficult to learn at the their current age.

She tried a few times to cast the charm but when she couldn't make more than a small shimmering yet bright light escape her wand she figured there had to be a trick to casting the spell something that Professor Lupin was going to teach Harry and if she every got them to forgive her she would have to ask him what the trick was. She began to doubt this would ever happen though as one quidditch game passes making the next match extremely important to have his broom back.

When Harry finally gets his broom back it two days before the last game of the year giving him time to practice. Even after his talk that same day about the dementors kiss with Professor Lupin he seem comfortable with playing again as he was promised there would be no issues. Dumbledore having made a huge fuss over the ordeal. Bygones being bygones was not including Ron as he currently blamed her and her cat for the killing of Scabbers. Him having found blood on the sheets he was sure Crookshanks finally got him.

It's not long though that his temper is off Hermione and solely on Crookshanks whom even though she defends Harry must have Bridged the gap and told Ron they've spent enough time mad at her for only worrying about his safety. So at the match they sat together with their friends and housemates to cheer Harry on. Gryffindor won even with the attempt to sabotage him from Malfoy and his goons.

Celebrations went on most of the night yet still the night didn't finish with any cheer. The common room was filled with all the Gryffindor students as the teachers searched everywhere once again for Sirius Black. Harry was fine while Ron was shaking his courting having been slashed at mistaking him for Harrys bed. They had no idea how he made it in this time seeing as he would need a password. When questioned it was a shock to everyone that Neville as at fault.

He had left a list of passwords somewhere. Upon hearing that Sirius Black had a list of passwords through the replacement portrait of sir Cadogan she demanded to know who was foolish enough to do that. Neville was not punished with a quick detention or point deduction in fact the whole house was told to not tell Neville the password for any reason.

It was only with troll guards did that fat lady get rehung. She was repaired and though skittish she wasn't so impossible that she couldn't open the entrance to the common room. Neville however every night was sitting outside the tower waiting for some to let him in.

This punishment was not enough for his Gran who sent a howler with a few days. The echo of her aged voice full of anger filled the great hall where Neville was completely embarrassed by her tone and words that dug at his ineptitude or talent. Claiming he was nothing like his father was which no one could understand but him it seemed. Luna and Ginny were there for him they told him she was wrong he had plenty of time to grow still and be better. He would show her one day.

As the week dragged on it was clear it wasn't going to end with good new. Hagrid sent a letter tear drop soaked that Buckbeak was to be sentenced to be executed. Almost they could do was sit at his cabin and watch him sob and try comforting him. They had no official date yet so Hermione suggested a second appeal. They focused all there weekend free time that wasn't studying, Harry's charm practice, or the final quidditch game of the year. Hermione found it harder to keep up with the need to help Hagrid while still looping her days for classes but some how she managed. Ginny really only saw her at night. they were close like friends still but hadn't done much kissing or cuddling in weeks. She didn't blame her and the whole reason Ginny had looked to her in that way was because she was someone's focus. Maybe not all day long but she knew Hermione was going to be there at the end of the night. It seemed now she was ready to find a proper relationship maybe not this year as it was nearing its end soon but she wouldn't hold back from now on.

Weeks of still no signs of the wanted madman nor any signs Buckbeak would be free to go. Exams came and they finished without fault. Hermione having chosen to drop divination and eventually muggle studies only got ten O.W.L.S had she kept on through the last two months she might have passed the exam. The boys kept to the basics and passed all their classes. The day of the last exam they as a group decided to visit Hagrid before the execution.

Getting down there was going quickly as the time approached faster they stumbled a crossed Malfoy an his own duo he was going on about Hagrid and how Buckbeak was to die Hermione lost it. She charged him with her wand in hand. She had been so stress all year trying helping while he kept egging the issue on if he hadn't lied dramatically overreacted they wouldn't have had to work so hard.

With a little reminder from Harry and Ron he wasn't work the trouble she turned to leave him. His fowl tongue couldn't help but mock her which in return received a forceful punch in the face. His head clanged from her fist in to the stone behind him. He and his mates didn't hesitate to run off. It would be then that she was proven not one to be messed with again. Even Harry and Ron didn't ever want to cross her. The feeling of euphoria followed her until they reach Hagrid's hut. He fussed they they shouldn't have come but was happy to see the nonetheless.

"Oh and Ron I have something that I think belongs to you." He got up and grabbed from a container Scabbers. "Keep a better on your pets will ya."

"I suppose that means you owe someone an apology." Hermione stated.

"You're right. Next time is see Crookshanks I'll say sorry." Sarcastically having forgotten the fact her ignored her for it.

"not him I mean me you arse." She wanted him to respect her cat from now on but she deserved something too. He waved his hand up in surrender. Suddenly a vase of grain exploded then Harry got hit in the head causing him to look outside which led to seeing company about Buckbeak was on the way. They had to leave.

Out the back door like they had done in the passed this time however they sat behind the huge pumpkin patch that was still growing. Hearing a snap from behind them Hermione could have sworn she just saw herself in which case she knew they had to move. Harry lead the way to a hill where they waited and watched. The axe falls after forever and the echo makes Hermione turn into her friend for comfort. What comfort she did find vanishes after scabbers nips Rons finger.

He chases his loose rat, its as if he refuses to be Ron's pet with how often he runs. Down that same hill rests the whomping willow. Though its resting no one is fooled. Harry calls out to Ron to sure if he got closer would the tree spring to life. Harrys fear was not the same fear that flooded Ron's face as he pointed behind them. Spinning round to see a dog, a big black dog, freezing them in place. It jumps clear over them as Ron claims it's the Grimm Harry has been seeing all year. In fact its not aiming for him but Ron ripping int his leg and dragging him in the the base of the whomping willow. It was as if he knew it was there planned it but as screams escaped Harry and Hermione dodged the now restless tree branches.

It was with luck and determination to get in to save their friend did they tumble in. Silence greets them and Hermione wonders out loud where the tree leads too. Harry didn't know but he was thinking of the shrieking shack she saw this as she held on to him in the dark. Climbing from a floor door to find a set of stairs this was in fact the shrieking shack. Ron screened again making them hurry up the steps.

When they found him he told them it was a trap. The concern of where the dog was now became what was going to happen next. At least for Hermione and Ron. Harry seemed shaken but confident as he faced the infamous Sirius Black face to face. Shagged and wild was one way to describe him. Much like his dog form he was dirty and unkept. His gaze shifted between Harry an Ron and I who sat back more unsure of the situation than Harry.

The longest initial moment they saw him an fear froze her Hermione felt herself break free stepping in front of Harry and Ron. Her on voice echoing words that she merely thought in her head.

"If you want to kill him you're going to have to get through me." As she said this an she felt sad for her parents for not keeping her promise. Harry who wouldn't want that pushed past her with his wand drawn forcing Sirius who none back ready to kill him first not that he nor them really knew how. There were very strong spells they knew and Hermione had read the worst spell created book but nothing about how to do them. It was simply stupid bravery but for a moment he had the upper hand. Professor Lupin enters disarming Harry perhaps to save him for the dark deed. Sirius is now laying on the floor having been tossed back.

Happy to see the skilled teacher she pulls Harry closer leaving his wand for now. Professor Lupin would restrain him an Harry needed to not act with impulse. Towering over him Professor Lupin mentioned his mad appearance matching his madness inside. This came odd to her as Sirius retorted a comment about Lupin knowing what madness was. It was friendly much like how he was addressing Harry by name like they were old friends.

Staring in surprise the watch Lupin help him up. Hermione is furious she trusted him have such a risky life and having all his coworkers trust regardless.

"I trusted you!" She points her finger at him then shouting to Harry. "He's a werewolf he's been helping him all along."

A dark look presses on him as he asks her how long she's known. She says since the paper but shes suspected before that. He finds it impressive making her gut clench in guilt. As the teacher and madman begin bickering about what they are planning the trio sees Professor Snape revealed at the doorway clearly Harry had his cloak in his pocket. Trying to not mentally wonder why they had to hide but focus on the scene before her Hermione senses a story here between the three adults.

Professor Snape explains his seeing Lupin headed to the womping willow without taking his potion and was going to bring it but now its wasted on the ground due to his surprise entrance. He sneered as lupin chided ate him for being wrong as always about lupin helping his old friend.

Though Harry never trusted Professor Snape it was as much a surprise to her as it was to Lupin and Black that her now using Hermione's wand attacked the obvious Professor there to help them.

"Explain what you mean." At the chance Lupin tries to say that he thought until Harry said he saw it too, Peter Pettigrew, was dead and Sirius was guilty. Where now he in fact was sure that he was alive. The raggedy pair claimed he betrayed the Potters. "Show me."

Hermione watches as they force Scabbers from Ron they chance him with spells as her tried to escape but once struck he springs to a full sized man. Balding and disgusting with long brown nails. In her face true. She knew the term animagus but didn't think this was how she would truly learn what it meant. First with Sirius and not with this Peter Pettigrew guy.

After he tried to plead for his life to Harry he gets pulled back an cornered again Lupin only ties him up once Harry intervenes from them killing the man. I know it's not for any of them it's for himself. He wants to do the right thing. He wants to clear Sirius Blacks name so he can have someone else in his life. High Hope's of a new hope lingers in his mind as he and Hermione help Ron while they secure Peter. Then Sirius and Hermione trade places with levitating Professor Snape and helping Ron. He is now talking with Harry as the exit the tree.

Touching a knot in the trunk freezes the tree. Perplexed she asks how they knew that or how they managed it. Apparently even though they had Peter when they were younger Sirius had been using it all year with the help of Crookshanks who had sensed him right away. He trust Sirius so much he wanted to help with Scabbers as he already knew he was not just a rat as well. This was a surprise to Hermione that her cat had been going after Scabbers to protect them, her, or help Sirius. It seemed she too owed Ron an apology but she now cared more for her cat knowing it was helping.

She wondered if an animangus form would be achievable for her if she tried. Would she try before she finished her 7th year or would she take much longer to understand such an complicated spell. As the exit the tree and made their way to the school after a moments rest and letting Harry talk privately with Sirius for a moment. When they returned and everyone was ready to go again Hermione turned to resume levitating Professor Snape when she heard Ron's panicked voice call out. Everyone looked to find Professor Lupin stiff, growing clammy, and changing.

At first it was his eyes in the moonlight swept completely black. Sirius tried to talk to him her shoulders hunched forward and a loud cracking followed. Then it was his face and hands that changed more and more like a werewolf. As Sirius was focused on his friend Peter leapt for a chance at a wand but Harry stopped his retrieval of it only to see him shift once again into a rat an run away. Neither knew the spells to cast nor could they think clearly enough to stop him as they attention was torn to the man howling in pain at his transformation.

It was with the complete change that Sirius was knocked aside. This left Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing before the creature whom had no conscious humanity inside die to not having his potion. It wasn't that is was not terrifying but Hermione hoped that their Professor was still in there. She lightly stepped forward and gently called out to him.

A small whine later she though perhaps he was and as she tried to calmly talk another form jumped between them unaware of the obvious creature. Professor Snape, he looked as though he wanted to scold them but was promptly interrupted by a snarl behind him making him aware of the dangers. He protectively as odd as it was threw his hand out to hold his students back while he stood totally in front of the werewolf. A flash of his younger years strikes Hermione. A time where he was lead to find Remus by Sirius and almost died from fright as well as the real consequences of being near a werewolf. He was now the only one that offered him a chance to remain conscious due to his potion. Each of them shook in fear them suddenly the dog form of Sirius lunges at Professor Lupin.

They fight, roll, and move further away. not only does Professor Snape breath a sigh of relief at this but so does Ron. Neither Hermione especially Harry can believe the sight. As they get further away Harry chases after them. Hermione knows he has no idea how dangerous this is but right now no one can stop him. Professor Snape grumbles as faces Hermione and Ron.

"I know you want too want to run off but I refuse to be at fault for three children deaths. I'm taking you up to the castle you will go to the hospital wing and I will search for Harry and the criminal." They suspect as their is a howl in the distance of the forest that Professor Lupin has left the fight and entered the forest for the night. Hermione Hope's that with a little time Sirius can escape so they walk with Professor Snape up to the castle it's not hard to help Ron by herself and she watches her Professor leave. He had been thinking while they made their way up to the castle and though Hermione wanted to know more she saw only snips. What looked like a woman in his arms, him distraught at her lifeless body, and guilt as he faced the child. It was Harry as the child had his scar. She suspected he had cared for his mother an now wished to protect her son which after all these years of him being hard on him was hard to believe but now she did.

Seeking out Madame Pomfrey for Ron's leg was easy explaining the situation how ever was not. She hardly believed Sirius Black was innocent because Peter Pettigrew faked his death. Ron although rambled about his pet rat the wasn't a rat Hermione tried to explain and then once again when the headmaster came. None of them understood the facts just what they could see. Harry had been returned within an inch from his death due to Dementors Snape having brought both him and Sirius back to the castle exclaiming he didn't know how they were not already dead but that he found them at the lake on the brink of death.

Unfortunately once Professor Snape had returned he was going on an on about finding Sirius and knowing he personally was the reason any of them were alive. Nothing about Peter because he had be knocked out and nothing about Lupin as possibly he knew Dumbledore would not want that.

When he arrived he spoke to Dumbledore promptly a look in his eyes that said he believed himself wrong was visible but as they spoke Hermione watched him grow tall and more sure of himself. He was more pompous as the minister of magic arrived probably having been in the headmaster's office since the execution a few short hours ago. Now it was nearly midnight and as everyone left to take care of the situation Hermione and Harry tried one last time with Professor Dumbledore.

He was the last one to leave and only then did he reveal he believe them but unfortunately he was the only one that would be able to do so as they were merely children and there was not enough time to fix things. Perhaps it was the way he said this but Hermione felt something stir in her at the word time. She stopped her urge to retort and let Professor Dumbledore continue on. He spoke only to her as he riddled a solution only using her time Turner could offer. Three turns, three hours, and more than one life saved by the end of the night.

Harry looked as confused Ron but as Ron was in a bed bandaged up while she and Harry were not she had to leave him behind. What would merely be a second to home would be three hours for the pair. As she threw the chain around Harry too Ron asked what all Dumbledore meant. She momentarily explained he was hurt and could go before looking back at the time Turner. Smacking Harry curious hand away she turned back three hours. They appeared just behind themselves. They dived behind a Bush not far behind be enough to at least hear Everything. Any peaking was merely to relive the moment she punched Malfoy in the face. She whispered how good that felt.

It was then though that she had to explain what was going on to Harry. He was baffled and oblivious wanted to go tell himself what to do but she stopped him. Of course it was hard to understand the reason but only one he agreed he understood did they continue to head to Hagrid's. They used a different path than theirselves as well as a different way than the minster and Dumbledore would.

Saving Sirius was the obvious main goal but as they realized Buckbeak was the second life they need to time his escape perfectly. Harry was the only one of the two that could get his trust quickly enough. So as they waited behind the pumpkin patch for themselves to leave they talked about it. As the hour went by it was time to leave but they weren't yet. Hermione looked down to see a familiar stone. The same that broke the grain pot.

It was clear now that this was why she thought she had seen herself. Not only that but she had cast the stone to alert them to company coming. Tossing the first stone in fright of being seen she missed Harry. The second struck him causing both versions to say 'ow' the Harry beside her commented how that really hurt.

"Now we have to get out of here Hermione. Look." Sure enough there trio was headed to their current spot. Quickly they dash into the tree lining. Hermione having never been this close to herself Is curious and terrified. Causing a twig to snap catching her own attention.

When the trio leave up the path the hidden pair return to the same spot. Realizing everyone in the hut need to see Buckbeak they wait. As if already if this Dumbledore manages to make this happen. It's a small window but Harry gets to work bowing to get Buckbeaks trust again. He tries to not shake but Hermione doesn't blame him for being nervous she is to. The moment he is he leads him away from the hut only pausing to untie him. As he reached the forest where Hermione was they waited. No search came but they still tried not to let their guard down. Hermione wondered if she could reach Lupin make home drink his potion but there quickly was less an less time as they saw themselves get hauled into the trees trunk.

In no time Professor Lupin came easily followed by Professor Snape who tossed a rock at the knot to still the tree. When he entered they waited again this time the feeling of guilt set in them knowing the mess about to occur. Stay far enough away to not be seen including Buckbeak they hear Ron yell about the moon. Its only when they hear the commotion between Sirius an Lupin they try keep an out for the wolf they heard break them up. When nothing come Hermione places her hand around her lips an try howl only for Harry to stop her

"What are you doing."

"Saving us." She howls again

"Well now he's coming straight here.."

"Let's move." They try distracting Buckbeak far away with meat long enough for them to hide too near by as they get behind thick trees. They hear the werewolf smelling them out. They were mere breaths away from being caught when Buckbeak saved them by chasing Lupin away. It was greatly known that werewolf didn't need to kill nor really wan to attack anything but humans. This meant that they were free to wait until after everyone had returned to the castle to break Sirius free.

That was until she was chasing after Harry where they stopped at the lake no to far from where they were. Buckbeak nuzzles into Hermione who was paralyzed at the sight of her friend dying. How had they survived at all since they were alone. Harry was sure that his father as bizarre at it sounded was coming to save them. Hermione shook her head as tears escapes her watching Harry suffer.

Suddenly Harry jumps from their spot and cast a full patronus a stag. It's pushing and radiating a field of warmth and light. Obviously too bright to see them clearly but thankfully it saved both of them. Harry figured it out just in time that wasn't his father I was his exhausted mind saying that but it was really himself. This time it was a waiting game. Like before no matter how much they wanted to change things like Pettigrew getting away they knew they couldn't. Professor Snape came and instantly check on Harry. He bound Sirius and levitated both him and Harry.

"So now we wait for the right time everyone will be down talking with us so a quarter before midnight is our best chance." Hermione says beginning to take the lead. Harry flew them on Buckbeak when the time came. They burst open Sirius's tower windows and hurried away with him to a better place to see him off. Picking a spot as close as they could to the hospital wing they ran. Seeing Dumbledore as they entered whom played dumb when said they did it.

The door locked behind them proving they were there when officials came with questions. With a sigh of relief Hermione presses her hand over her time Turner. It will always be a wonder how they survived this night and as they told Ron the truth the begged for him to not say anything. He was speechless and although a bit upset that Hermione hadn't told them he understood now why this year had been so strange.

"It really wasn't that I didn't want to tell you but there are very serious punishments for not following the rules of time." She told the after they retold the events of the night.

"We know 'mione. We won't say a word to anybody just thank you for helping Sirius. He's my godfather and he didn't deserve to die."

"All right children. Time for rest. If you do you'll be free to go early morning." The trio said goodnight after this as Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have it any other next day was only a week before school ended but there was no more exam so they didn't want to miss a bit of it. When they woke the wounds on Ron were healed and Harry was replenished. Hermione had been kept to ensure she to at least got fully tested. Ginny was waiting at the door to the hospital wing when they left. She hugged Hermione and then both the boys glad to see they were all okay.

Hermione was glad to see that as promised there was nothing damaged with there friendship because she was to busy with classes, helping Hagrid, and stress about the boys safety to maintain a decent relationship with her. There was no longer a huge pull to be that close to each other but as friends often did they were still close. They looped arms when heading to the great hall for breakfast. Unlike when there really had been something between them neither worried what others might think.

The whole Gryffindor table wanted to know what happened but the truth was impossible to tell. They didn't say anything about Professor Lupin but Professor Snape did having felt the sting of not getting a merlin for his help to catching Sirius. That of which he tried to blame Harry but thanks to the Time Turner and Dumbledore promptly locking the door after seeing us there was no proof.

Naturally Hermione was riddled with worry as she had to hand in the Time Turner. She did ask for approval to have one throughout her schooling as she wanted to keep her education at top level but for now she would have to hand it in. No one was to know of her use of the Turner so no one could go with her. Imagining the Minerva was not aware of Dumbledore's decision she didn't mention it.

"Its alright dear no need to fret. Professor Dumbledore has told me what occurred last night. An though I don't approve of sending a child to do such dangerous things it seems he asked the right ones this time."

"If he hadn't mentioned it I probably would have thought of it but not done quite as much. Buckbeak and Sirius both deserve freedom." Hermione said trying to defend her own actions. She know she broke her promise to her parents and she knows the risk it took but as she was clear of the danger there was this hope that she wouldn't have to admit it just yet to her parents. "I know I choked at the finish line but I'm really hoping that I don't need to talk them it's not like I even came back hurt."

"I do believe that I will leave to you dear. I dont want to not see you next year that would be something we can agree on." Minerva sounded almost disheartened by the idea.

"Me too am going to apply to use a Time Turner again for education purposes of course but not exactly for just classes. I have so much I still need to learn. I feel school is not only going by so fast but that its distractions keep me from finding more to learn on my own time. I didn't know much about animagus but now I know more. Harry can perform a Patronus which I'm finding difficult. I wish I could study under you if I'm being honest but you I'm sure have so much to do everyday."

"I do but if you are approved or not I would love to further your knowledge we can begin with tea next term. I'll let you know when I know a good day. There is hopefully minimal distractions next year."

"You wont regret it if you give your time I'll give you my undivided attention." They share a grin and Hermione stands to give her last report to hand in. It mentions nothing of her trip to Hagrid's hut but that they where prevented from returning to the castle from getting a bit of fresh air and the events that occurred in the redo were as if they were the one an only way it went.

She was tired of using the time Turner all year but once a week for a few hours she could learn to like that. If she only used it for a short tutor session or an occasional extra trip to the library she was confident she would find plenty to do if approved. That however would not be until later in the summer or even later. When she left she found her friends in the still playing at the quidditch pitch. Ron, who she'd never seen play except whenever Harry has a new broom, was on Firebolt while Harry played on a older broom.

"You should get out there one day and play its obvious you like it." Hermione said to Ginny as she said down beside her. Ginny jumped but easily relaxed seeing it was her friend. Smiling she nods admitting she did love the sport. "Ginny I need to say how sorry I am this last few months I let school and helping Hagrid or the boys take me from spending time with you too. I truly wanted to just I couldn't and the more I did my thing you seemed to be fine with it."

"Its really ok 'mione I actually had a lot of funny this year but I eventually had to get back out there and make more friends. You did everything that helped me the most. We came together when we both need support but not to much and we seemed to go back to friend when we really needed it."

"So we're still friends?"

"Of course I'm not embarrassed I spent this year with you and I'm happy nothing has changed between us." A huge sigh of relief comes from Hermione.

"Me too it just happened needing each other and then not. You're my best friend you know like you I've struggled to make friends and as you saw your brother even Harry at times is never on my side. You have been on my side since I met you." They interlace fingers and with a soft gaze they drop it there with a deep warmth knowing that they have a strong connection. Once the plays before them cause for cheers they simply let go hold on one another with no need or urge to reclasp their hands again.

That night they hear Professor Lupin has returned. They race to his chambers to see what he has to say about the night. When they arrived they find him packing. It's almost saddening knowing a good teacher is leaving but Hermione understands the amount of back lash he or Dumbledore must be facing with the news out. Harry is intubated with the map he was given from the twins as it turned out the good friend of his father we're part makes of said map. Her concern over the map was put at easy now. Aside from Pettigrew there was no way the passages could be misused but he wouldn't return knowing they had the map.

Aside from losing a pet and all the stuff that occurred Ron was the only one not upset once again proving his emotional ineptitude. Harry wanted to know where his godfather was but expected him to be in hiding. Another person he found a connection to was leaving so Hermione tried to distract him from his loss the rest of the we taking the initiative to find something fun to do. Visiting Hagrid to explain the events in which Buckbeak escaped was as fun for Harry as it was for Hermione even Ron was happy to see he was happy.

Over the last days Harry received a letter from Sirius under the name Padfoot, his animagus alias. In this letter he expressed his joy in being free and thanked them for their help. Also he told Harry to keep the firebolt safe. All though she is proud of herself for being right she tries not to rub it in. This wasn't the time not as the final week school closed with a bit of joy finally. They planned a hopeful summer gathering or at least letters. Personally Hermione was glad to be heading home with no ill news. That next year looked relatively normal for now. It was only wishful thinking as she knew her boys were major attractors to danger.

However next year started or ended she was happy to know her best friend would still be there. Ginny wasn't at all strange with her as they climbed on the train together and shared a compartment until they arrived in London. They hugged and pecked each other's cheek in parting like best friends do. Harry deserved a long hug after all his up and downs this year. He grinned at his friends before hugging them goodbye as is family stood petrified behind him.

"Told them I know that Sirius Black is my godfather and that he is going to be checking in that im happy from now on. That he escaped jail to make sure." He says noting their curiosity. This causes a bit of chuckling between the trio as they part ways.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**Again hope you all enjoy this chapter despite how long it took to put up**.


End file.
